At Long Last
by hphglover
Summary: Fleur and Hermione have never been close. In fact, they have avoided each other for a long time. When Hermione is brought back from Malfoy Manor after being cursed by Bellatrix, it is Fleur that takes care of her. There, an unexpected bond begins to take place. This is their journey.
1. Opening Up

_A/N: I've had this written for ages (sometime around the beginning of 2010) and never got around to posting it because it's not a finished work. Fleur and Hermione were really my first love when I started writing femslash and just because I've been writing Quinntana for the last little bit, doesn't mean I've forgotten about them. This is a work in progress and I don't have a lot of time to write anymore, so updates won't be too frequent. _

_I'd love to know what you think of it._

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 1: OPENING UP**

"I will take care of 'er, do not fret," Fleur told Ron as she pushed him gently out of the room. He shot a murderous glance at her as she closed the door in his face.

Fleur turned around and stared at the trembling witch on the bed. Sadness filled her at the sight. Hermione had just been brought back by Ron from the Malfoy mansion after suffering the Cruciatus curse too many times to count.

Many wizards and witches had succumbed to the powerful spell after experiencing it just once. Not only had Hermione Granger survived getting hit several times, but she had been able to lie to Bellatrix Lastrange convincingly. Fleur's admiration for her grew tenfold. It astonished the blonde just how strong willed and trustworthy the younger witch was.

While they had never been what one would call _friends_, she knew enough about the brunette to respect and admire her. Being a Muggle born didn't take anything away from her. If anything, it made her even more admirable. She knew Harry and Ron were worried about her well being and Fleur had offered to help while they took care of Dobby. It was only right. Luna Lovegood, as shaken as she had been, also offered to help them, as well as Dean.

She wasn't sure how Hermione would take to being taken care of by someone she didn't like or trust, but she was the only woman in the house other than Luna and it didn't seem right to let Ron or any of the others take care of her.

So far, Hermione had not woken up. She was lying on her side, trembling slightly and whimpering softly every now and then. Not sure if waking her up would be helpful, Fleur rinsed a soft cloth in warm water and pressed it against the younger witch's forehead. She had added a few drops of lavender extract to the water to see if it would relax her. Hermione seemed to calm down noticeably as she continued to wipe the grime and sweat from her face as gently as she could.

Her features more relaxed, Fleur was able to stare at her unabashedly and noticed, not for the first time, that the brunette was quite pretty. A few freckles adorned her nose and her eyelashes were long and plentiful. Her slightly parted lips were full, with the bottom one being a little plumper.

A perfectly kissable mouth, Fleur thought suddenly.

Not sure where the thought had come from, she shook her head as if to clear it and continued what she was doing. Making sure to be careful, she pushed Hermione onto her back and cast a quick spell on her to make her sleep for a few minutes until Fleur was done. Once she was sure Hermione was in a deep sleep, she levitated her and removed her soiled clothing.

Again, and as carefully as she could, she washed Hermione's body with the warm water making sure she was as clean as possible. In the back of her mind she knew a quick scurgifying spell would have taken care of the situation, but she thought it best not to use any more magic on the brunette than she already had. Her body had been through an awful ordeal and Fleur would be damned if she added to it.

When she had finished, she took one of her soft gowns and dressed Hermione in it. It would not do for the younger witch to wake up disoriented in the middle of the night, alone and naked. After lowering her back down, Fleur covered her body with a blanket and ran her finger softly down Hermione's cheek. She placed a robe at the bottom of the bed right before she turned to leave.

"Rest now, mon amie."

Fleur turned off the light and left the room quietly.

0-0

The minute she stepped out, Ron came barreling down the hallway, but before he could utter a single word, Fleur lifted a delicate hand and pointed back towards where he had come. Getting the message loud and clear, her turned around and stomped back down the hallway. Fleur followed at a more sedate pace.

When they reached the living room, she noticed that everyone was gathered there.

"She's sleeping peacefully for now," she informed them before a question could be asked.

"Do you think she'll sleep for the rest of the night?" Harry asked worriedly. "Not that there is much left of the night."

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to bury Dobby unless she is present. She'll never forgive me if I do," he tried to explain past the lump on his throat.

"Can it wait a couple of hours?" Bill asked from his seat.

"I suppose so."

"I want to see her. I should be there when she wakes up," Ron said as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Non!" Fleur exclaimed. "You will wake 'er and zere is no need for zat. 'Ermione needs to rest as much as possible. She just went 'zrough a 'orrible ordeal."

"Fleur is right, Ron. Let Hermione rest," Luna pleaded.

"Hmmph," was all that came out of his mouth. He sat down and decided to sulk.

"I'm going to go outside and start digging the grave," Harry said as he got up.

"I'll help," Bill offered. "What Dobby did was noble and he deserves a proper burial."

"I want to help, too. We're out of that hideous dungeon thanks to him," Luna added softly while a small shudder ran through her slight body.

Dean got up as well and stood next to Harry. "I'm in."

"I'll stay here in case Hermione wakes up," Ron insisted.

Bill was having none of it, however. "Fleur is here and she will call us as soon as Hermione wakes. Better yet, if Hermione is up to it, Fleur can tell her where we are and she can come and join us."

"Fine!" Ron spat as he followed the others outside, muttering under his breath the entire time.

0-0

Once everyone was outside, Fleur went to check on Mr. Ollivander. She took a pot of strong tea and some biscuits to him and he was more than grateful for her thoughtfulness and told her as much. He was very frail and in no shape to do much moving on his own. She spent some time with him, mostly being quiet and keeping the old man company. About an hour later, he seemed to be ready to sleep and she bid him goodbye.

After, she went back to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. It wasn't even dawn yet, but she didn't know how long it had been since any of them had eaten. She knew, eventually, they would be starving. Another hour went by and she didn't even notice. She was stirring a pot when she felt someone behind her. Fleur turned her head around and saw Hermione standing there. After lowering the heat, she put the spoon down, turned around fully and faced the brunette witch.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. 'Ow are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by the Hogwarts Express," Hermione said quietly. "Repeatedly."

Fleur nodded in understanding. "Would you like some tea? You look like you could drink some right now."

"I would love a cup."

"Sit and I'll make it right away."

"I can do it."

"Non. Let me take care of you for now. It would be no bother to me, I assure you."

Hermione stared at her for a moment and their eyes held. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, she nodded and went to sit down. Try as she might, she could not keep from wincing as she did so. Fleur was immediately at her side to help her.

"Thank you, Fleur," Hermione said softly as their eyes met and held for a second time. "For _everything_," she finished in a whisper as she squeezed the hand Fleur was resting on her shoulder.

"De rien."

Fleur had trouble breaking the connection of their eyes, but she did and turned towards the stove. After putting the kettle on, she rinsed two cups and tried to keep herself busy. She didn't want Hermione to notice just how unsettled she was by the looks passing between them.

Besides, she had no idea why she was unsettled. She was being silly to think as much. Or so she kept telling herself as she finished the tea and toasted some bread.

0-0

Unbeknownst to Fleur, Hermione wasn't fairing any better. Something inside of her told her that the blonde part-Veela was the one responsible for her being clean and in a fresh gown. That she had taken care of her so completely still astounded the brunette. She had always thought Fleur was frivolous and cold, but she had shown her a completely different side of her. A side, Hermione was sure, not many knew about.

Ginny had never been able to stand her sister-in-law, and Hermione, not really knowing why, had never given the older woman a chance or much of a thought. Regardless of all of that, Fleur had come to her in her time of need, taken care of her, and had treated her with respect and tenderness.

Hermione now knew that the tender touches she had experienced earlier had come from Fleur and her cheeks colored slightly at the knowledge. She would have to find a way to repay that kindness at some point. It seemed important that she reevaluate why she had acted so coldly towards Fleur and rectify that soon.

_If this war is ever over and if I manage to come out alive_, she thought sadly.

0-0

Fleur placed the mugs of steaming tea on the table, and then added a plate with toast and marmalade. Hermione took the mug gratefully and inhaled the sweet aroma. She took a careful sip and sighed.

"Mmm, jasmine. It's one of my favorites."

"Mine, too. I'm glad you like it."

After taking several sips in silence, Hermione looked about her and finally noticed the silence inside the house.

"Where is everyone?"

Fleur looked down at her tea and wondered how to tell Hermione what had happened. Noticing the hesitation, Hermione put her hand over Fleur's, eyes widening in fear.

"What's wrong?"

Fleur's eyes flew up to meet Hermione's worried ones. "'Arry and Ron are fine," she assured her quickly. "And so are ze rest. Everyone is 'ere."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "What is the matter, then?"

"'Ermione," Fleur said as she covered Hermione's hand with her own, "it's Dobby."

"Is he badly hurt? I know some healing charms so I might be able to help him," the brunette offered.

"Sadly, zere is nothing you can do, ma belle. Dobby died saving 'Arry," Fleur told her softly.

"No!" Hermione wailed and broke into tears. "Not Dobby, too!"

"Je suis vraiment désolée, ma chérie," Fleur whispered as she gathered Hermione close while she wept for her lost ally and friend.

Fleur's eyes filled up with tears as well. It wasn't fair that their world was in such turmoil because of one crazy lunatic and his delusions of grandeur. Not only that, but that so many pure-bloods followed in his crazy visions was amazing and utterly horrific. Fleur just kept praying and wishing it would soon be over.

The safety of their world as they knew it lay on Harry, his faithful sidekicks, and those that believed in them. Harry had the weight of the world on his very young shoulders, but she knew, deep down, that Hermione was feeling the same. While he was the one that had to face Voldemort in the end, Hermione was the brains of their operation and without her they would not succeed. Fleur was sure Hermione knew that and it drove her to go beyond and above the call of duty. Hermione was trying to save their world and her best friend with her smarts, cunningness, belief in Harry and the complete assurance that at the end they would be successful.

Fleur had never really taken the time to think so much about their present situation, but now that she had a quivering Hermione in her arms, she did and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. They were all so young and inexperienced when it came to the dark arts that she wasn't sure they would know how to succeed. But try they would, even if it meant dying in the end to save their world.

The thought of Hermione dying didn't sit well with her and she tightened her arms around the brunette.

_It was all so unfair_, she thought as tears rolled down her face. _So, so unfair._

0-0

Once her crying had stopped, Hermione leaned back on her chair and took a shaky breath. She ran her fingers under her eyes and dried her tears.

"I wonder how many more lives will be lost, how many of our close friends will be gone, by the time this madness is over," she lamented sadly.

Fleur looked at her and covered her hand once again. "Do you fear for your life?"

Hermione stared at their clasped hands and her eyes filled with tears again. "How could I not? I fear for _all _of our lives."

"'Ave you ever zought of giving up and running away from it all?"

"No. I'm committed to seeing this to its end. My parents are safe. Now my duty is helping Harry and the Order to the end. Even if it means dying in the process. I will have died for a good cause."

"You love 'im very much." It was not a question.

"I do."

"Et Ron? 'E seems to 'ave feelings for you. 'E was very upset when 'e brought you over and 'as been asking about you."

"I know he does. But unfortunately, I don't love him that way."

"I zought you fancied 'im at some point."

"I might have."

"What changed zat, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Would _you_ love someone you can't really depend or count on?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow at the question. "Non, I don't zink so. What do you mean?"

"Twice he has deserted Harry and me when we needed him most. I don't know that I trust him completely at this point."

"Would you tell me about it?"

And so she did, shedding a few more tears here and there. She told Fleur about the whole incident during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the more recent one, with Ron taking off in a fury while they were hiding.

Fleur listened without interruptions and once again, her respect for the younger woman rose. When Hermione was done speaking, Fleur had to agree with her and told her as much.

"I see what you mean, mon amie, and I would probably react ze same way in a similar situation."

"Harry loves him like a brother and forgives him every time. I get over it and move on, but I can't ever forget it."

"When you zink about your future, 'Ermione, do you see 'im in it?" Fleur asked curiously.

"Fleur, are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Why would you assume zat?" Fleur asked, clearly surprised by the question.

"You keep asking me questions about Ron. Bill might make you a good husband but that doesn't mean a Weasley would be good for me as well."

"So _what_ is good for you?"

Hermione looked down at their clasped hands and finally noticed that the calming sensation she had been feeling all along was coming from Fleur. The entire time they had been speaking, the part Veela had been making circles with her thumb on the back of her hand.

When she saw that Hermione had finally noticed, Fleur debated on whether to stop her ministrations, but decided against it. If Hermione minded her touch, she could easily pull her hand away.

"It would be nice to have someone love me just as I am, scars and all."

"Mademoiselle, your scars takes nothing away from your beauty."

Hermione blushed at hearing those words. "I guess you saw the ugly reminder of my encounter with Dolohov during my fifth year. I'm sure Bellatrix left one on my neck tonight to go along with the one she put on my arm," she said quietly with a hint of defeat in her voice

"I only saw a battle wound you should never 'ave, especially at such a young age. Nothing else. It does not change who you are."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm much older and wiser than I should be, to be honest with you. I've never had much of a chance to enjoy being a teen."

"I can't even begin to imagine all you've been zrough. 'As Madame Pomfrey tried to take ze scar away?"

"They tried several things, but since no one knows what spell I was hit with, no one has been able to do anything about it. It still hurts sometimes."

Fleur was startled by the news. "Vraiment?"

"Yes. When Bellatrix was hitting me with the cruciatus, it was burning like hell."

Fleur squeezed her hand and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, ma chérie, no one should go zrough what you 'ave. It is utterly amazing 'ow much you 'ave been able to 'andle."

"I guess it's for the good of our world. Think nothing of it. I'm no hero. Others have died fighting Voldemort before me. I'm just doing my part."

"I would not talk zat way if I were you. What you 'ave accomplished so far is nothing short of amazing and you should be proud of it and yourself. Never, _ever_, put yourself down, 'Ermione. To me, you are simply magnifique!"

That made her blush even more. "Thank you, Fleur. I appreciate your kind words."

"Now, as difficult as it might be for you, do you want to change into clean clothes and join ze others outside? 'Arry was going to wait for you to bury Dobby properly."

"I don't have anything to wear, Fleur."

"I'm sure we can find you something of mine and fix it to fit you."

"I'd like that. I haven't really felt clean in ages."

"I cannot even begin to imagine what you 'ave been zrough since ze zree of you took off. I'd like you to tell me more someday."

"If I make it out alive, I promise to tell you."

0-0

_A/N 2: So what do you think? Do you want to see more of this?_


	2. New Territory

_A/N: I was completely and pleasantly surprised by the amount of reviews I received for the first chapter and the interest in the story. So thank you so much for reading, reviewing and following my latest story. You guys are awesome!_

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 2: NEW TERRITORY **

Fleur led Hermione back to the bedroom she was occupying and promised to be back soon with some clothes. Hermione decided to sit on the bed to wait. She was still tired and sore and standing around for no reason didn't make much sense to her. Fleur's absence also gave her a few minutes to herself, something she needed badly. Something strange was happening between them and there were thoughts in her head that she wanted to examine closer.

One thing that really stood out and amazed her was just how easy it had been talking to Fleur. She'd asked questions in such a caring tone that Hermione had not really hesitated in answering any of them. She wasn't used to opening up to anyone that way.

Another thing that would not leave her mind was Fleur's soothing touch. The blonde had touched her in so many ways already. First, Fleur had cleaned and clothed her while she was sleeping. Then she had made her a calming cup of tea and had held her while she cried over the loss of Dobby. Lastly, while they had been talking, Fleur had held her hand, _caressed it_, and it had made her feel infinitely better.

Hermione had first met Fleur when she was fourteen years old and the part Veela had come to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They had also seen each other several other times during holidays from school when Hermione had visited the Weasley's. Now, three years later, they had held their first real and meaningful conversation. One in which Hermione had talked honestly about things she never had before.

Also, from Fleur's questions, Hermione was able to deduce that the blonde woman paid more attention to her surroundings that anyone gave her credit for. Hermione smiled when she thought of what Ginny would say, and what her reaction would be like, if she was to find out what had happened.

_Best to keep it to myself,_ she thought.

0-0

Fleur walked into her room and leaned against the closed door. Closing her brilliant blue eyes, she took a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her silvery blonde tresses. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but the need she felt to touch Hermione was unbearable. Not even Bill, her loving husband, evoked such a need in her.

Fleur wasn't one to open up to many people, and neither did she seek to get closer to them. However, she found it extremely easy to do so with the younger witch. Not only that, but she had been genuinely interested in what Hermione had to say.

She had known all along that Hermione was an incredibly smart young woman, but Fleur had not counted on her level of maturity. Her morals and values were enviable and an integral part of whom she was. Fleur knew many full-blooded wizards that were not half as committed to their cause as the Muggle born witch was.

Telling herself to get a grip on the situation, Fleur started rummaging through her ample closet and came up with a few suitable pieces of clothing she wanted Hermione to have. She added a pair of sturdy leather boots and some sneakers. Soon, the trio would be back on the hunt and she wanted to make sure Hermione had something to change into anytime she had the chance.

While some of the most famous wizarding families were hiding and quivering in fear, three teenagers would be risking themselves to save their world. If she could help in some way, she was glad to do so. Making sure she had everything, she went back to Hermione's room.

Fleur figured that as long as she kept reminding herself that she was a married woman and to keep her hands to herself, everything would be fine in the end.

_Or so I hope_, she thought wistfully.

0-0

Fleur knocked softly on the door before pushing it open. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the amount of clothing she was carrying and got up to help her. Once everything was on the bed, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Err…Fleur?"

"Oui, chérie?"

"I can't try any of these with you in the room."

Fleur frowned. "Pourquoi?"

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. "Because I'm not wearing _anything_ under this nightgown!"

"Oh, it's alright. I've already seen you naked," was the nonchalant response.

Hermione's blush deepened even more, something she didn't think was even possible unless you were a Weasley.

"I was _asleep_ at the time."

"Are you embarrassed to be naked in front of moi? We're ze same!"

Hermione scoffed. "Be serious, Fleur. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

"Oui, I do so every day. Why do you ask?"

"I know you're a smart woman, Fleur, so don't play coy with me. I look _nothing_ like you."

"I beg to differ."

Not sure what possessed her, Fleur took Hermione by the hand and led her to the long mirror that hung on the back of the door. From some comments Hermione had made, Fleur knew that she didn't think of herself as pretty, and she wanted to prove the brunette wrong. She positioned Hermione in front of the mirror and stood behind her. When Fleur's hands went to the knot at her waist, Hermione put her hands over them, stopping their movement.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you 'ow wrong you are, mademoiselle," Fleur answered as she moved Hermione's hands away. "Look at ze mirror and not at me."

Hermione, too stunned to make much of a protest, did as she was told. Some prevailing sense of decorum told her it was wrong. However, when the knot of her robe was untied and Fleur took it off her shoulders slowly, her trusty brain ceased to function.

She was left in a silky, ivory gown, one spaghetti strap in place and the other down. Her eyes were glued to the movement of Fleur's hands.

_This is wrong in so many ways,_ she thought desperately. But even as she thought it, she was unable to stop Fleur when she gathered the soft fabric in her hands and started pulling it up. As the nightgown passed her knees, Hermione's eyes closed in embarrassment.

When she was completely naked, Hermione could feel her cheeks burning and her nipples harden against the cold evening. Shame made her entire body feel like it was burning up. She trembled slightly when she felt Fleur's hands on her shoulders.

"Open your eyes for me, chérie," she pleaded as she pressed her fingers lightly against Hermione's warm flesh.

"I'm too embarrassed to do so, Fleur."

"Pourquoi? You 'ave an exquisite body and should be proud of it. You are very fit, neither too small nor too big in all ze right places, and your skin is soft as silk."

As she said the last part, Fleur slid a finger across Hermione's shoulder making her shudder even more.

_Was it possible to burn from the inside out?_ Hermione thought, mortified. She could feel a vein throbbing at her temple and her heart was beating wildly.

"Please open your pretty eyes, chérie," Fleur begged softly.

Hermione finally did and she had to take a shaky breath when brown pools of melted chocolate connected with cerulean orbs. Their eyes held for several, long seconds before Fleur spoke again. It reassured Hermione somehow that her voice was a bit unsteady when she did.

"I don't mean to make you feel bad, but I want you to understand zat you're beautiful and should not doubt yourself so much."

"If I'm so beautiful, how come the boys at school have never been interested in me?"

Fleur sighed. "'Ermione, most boys at school are usually interested in pretty girls zat give it up easily, are not very smart to know differently, and don't ask for anything in return."

"So that leaves me out completely."

"Oui, but zat is nothing to be ashamed of. At least zey know you're worth so much more. Besides, I'm sure many of zem long to 'ave a girl like you on zeir arm."

"I wish I could believe you, Fleur."

Fleur ran her hands down Hermione's arms and finally settled them on her waist. Hermione followed the movement with her eyes while holding her breath. It occurred to her the being around Fleur could be dangerous for one's health, as she kept stealing her breath away with mere words and actions. The blonde opened her mouth as if to say something, but changed her mind at the last minute.

"Let's see you try some of zese on."

Fleur stepped back and was turning towards the bed when she felt Hermione's timid touch on her arm. She turned and looked at her.

"Oui, chérie?"

"What were you going to say just now?"

Fleur hesitated for a few seconds. "Nothing of importance."

Hermione seemed put off by the answer but nodded and walked over to the bed. The first thing she put on was a pair of knickers and a bra. She no longer felt like it was appropriate to be naked in front of Fleur.

Next she put on a long sleeved shirt followed by a pair of jeans. The jeans were a size too small so Fleur took out her wand and fixed them. She also made them a couple of inches shorter. Hermione then put on a white and blue checkered shirt and folded the cuffs a bit.

"You look nice in my clothes," Fleur said offhand with a strange gleam in her eyes.

Hermione looked up in surprise at her words.

"Thank you," she barely managed.

"I'll shrink all of zese for you once we are finished 'ere so you can take zem with you. I don't want you to go zrough so much trouble. I'll also replenish your food supply. I don't know what else to do at zis point. I feel so 'elpless!"

"It's more than enough and very sweet of you, Fleur. Thank you."

"No need to zank me. What you're doing cannot be repaid."

Once Hermione had tried on the clothes and Fleur has altered them to her size, she asked to go outside. The older witch insisted she dress warmly and Hermione did. After putting on the boots, Fleur led her outside.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"That would be nice."

After putting on a jacket, Fleur led Hermione outside. It was slow going since Hermione was still sore, and Fleur could not resist another opportunity to put her arm around her waist and help her over the uneven terrain. Hermione smiled her thanks.

The moment they were spotted by Ron, he came running in their direction. He glared at Fleur and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her away from the blonde. Hermione frowned at his lack of manners and exchanged a quick look with Fleur that showed her irritation at his manhandling.

"Are you alright? I've been really worried about you."

"I'm fine, Ronald. There is no need to worry so," she informed him as she removed his hand from her arm. "How's Harry holding up?"

Fleur watched the despair that crossed Ron's face when Hermione asked about her dark-haired friend. It was also obvious that Ron was crestfallen at being dismissed so easily. She actually felt sorry for him. She'd probably feel the same as him if the brunette did that to her.

"He's quiet. Been digging the grave by hand. I'm not sure why he's doing it that way since it would have been easier with magic."

"Maybe so, Ronald, but it won't hold the same significance. I would have done it his way as well."

Well put in his place, Ron barely nodded before whispering, "Right."

Hermione shot another quick glance at Fleur and rolled her eyes, as if saying _can you believe this bloke?_

When they reached the others, Hermione immediately walked over to Harry.

"I'm so sorry," was all she said as she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He sighed and hugged her back.

"I know how much you cared for him as well, 'Mione."

"I did. He was a special little guy and he loved you more than anything, Harry."

"I know he did. I'm going to miss him."

"We all are."

Without saying much else, they lowered Dobby's body into the grave and covered it. Fleur put her arm around Hermione's shoulder once again when the brunette started weeping softly. Luna came to her other side and patted her arm consolingly as well.

When it was done and Harry had finished the rustic headstone, they all headed back. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and started walking slower than the others. When some distance was put between them, he moved closer to her.

"How are you really doing? And don't lie to me."

"I've been better. My body is still achy and I'm sore all over, but I'll be fine."

"Is Fleur taking good care of you?"

Hermione couldn't help but blush a little at his question and was thankful it was still dark outside.

"Surprisingly so. She's been very good to me considering we've never really spoken much."

"I've always wondered what everyone has against her. During the tournament in fourth year she was really nice to me."

"You never mentioned that."

"I didn't think any of you would be too happy about it and I didn't want to be accused of being under her thrall. You've seen how stupidly Ron reacts to it," he finished with a small chuckle.

"He does. Although he was sort of curt with her when we came out. He practically pulled me away from her."

"Oh, that," he said with a small smile. "Well, she's kept him away from you since we got here. Told him she would take care of you and we could see you after you rested. He wanted to take care of you himself."

"How exactly was he planning on doing that?"

"Dunno, but I think Ron is trying to make up for leaving us."

"He really should have thought about that before he left."

"Don't be so hard on him, 'Mione. He really is trying."

"Harry, I know he will always be like a brother to you and you're able to forgive his faults and move on. However, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because this hasn't been easy for _any_ of us, and yet, here you and I are. We knew from day one how difficult it would be. Running away when things got rough was never an option for either of us."

They didn't say anything much after that. Once everyone was inside Fleur served everyone with Luna's help. Breakfast was a quiet affair, and most of the conversation centered on Fleur's excellent cooking.

When everyone had had their fill, Hermione offered to clean up and Fleur glared at her.

"Mon Dieu! What part of _you need to rest _'aven't you grasped yet?"

Hermione glared right back. "I don't need to be babied."

"If you were a baby, I would put you over my knees and paddle your bottom until you saw reason!"

The silence that followed that statement was deafening. If there had been a blushing contest, the judges would have been hard pressed to pick a winner between Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean or Bill. Luna, with her usual serene smile in place, glanced from one to another as if amused. Fleur could not believe she had said that and the image that came to her mind shocked her in its intensity.

Hermione finally stopped blushing and glared at Fleur again. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You've no idea what I'm capable of when provoked," Fleur replied. "Right now you need to rest and recover before you 'ead out again."

"You know what? _Fine!_ I'm going back to my room," she snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

"She has a temper," Bill observed a moment later when no one else seem capable of saying anything.

"You've no idea. Hermione is brilliant, but scary. I've been at the end of her wrath and it's not something I wish on anyone."

"You're thinking about the canaries," Harry said with a small smile.

Ron shuddered. "That was bloody scary, I'm telling you!" He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see if Ron fancies a game of wizard chess," Bill said as he followed his brother.

"I'll go with you," Dean said as he hurried after Bill and Ron.

"I can help you clean up, Fleur," Harry offered.

"Zat would be lovely, 'Arry. Merci."

"I think I'll take a bowl of porridge to Mr. Ollivander," Luna said.

"Good idea, chérie."

Fleur made a quick tray of food and handed it to Luna, and then she and Harry started tidying the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the blonde decided to talk to Harry about something that had been bothering her for some time.

"'Arry, do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

"What is it, Fleur?"

"Since you know 'Ermione a lot more zan I do, do you zink she'll be okay after what 'appened at Malfoy Manor?"

"I don't know, to be honest with you."

"Was it really 'orrible?"

"We didn't actually see all of it happen but just hearing her screaming in such agony about killed me. Ron was going mad screaming her name and trying to find a way out of the dungeon. This is my fault for allowing her to come with me," he finished in a broken voice.

Fleur put a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Do you honestly zink she would 'ave left your side? From what I know of 'er, she is faithful to ze end."

"That she is. If it wasn't for her, I would not be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It was her planning and preparation that has allowed us to survive this long. I really don't know what I would do without her."

"Does she know zat?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"'Ave you ever said zank you or told 'er all you just told me?"

Harry was quiet for so long that Fleur figured out the answer before he spoke.

"I don't think I have. Not in so many words. Doesn't she know that thought?"

Fleur shook her head and had to work hard on not rolling her eyes. _L'ommes_!

"No, 'Arry, I don't zink she 'as a clue. She does it out of love for you and 'er deep commitment to our cause."

"Oh."

He stared out the window for a while, lost in thought. He was troubled by her words and it was easy to see. Fleur took pity on him, even if she wanted to smack him for being so clueless.

"Look, 'Arry, 'Ermione seems to zink you prefer Ron, and even if she didn't say it, I'm sure she'd be glad if you were to show some appreciation. Besides, who's been ze one constant in your life?"

"She has been," he said in a small voice.

"Right. She probably deserves a zank you for zat as well."

"You're absolutely right."

"I can finish 'ere if you want to go and talk to 'er."

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Thanks, Fleur. I'm glad we had this talk and I'll go fix it now," he said as he walked quickly out of the kitchen.

Fleur smiled, satisfied that Hermione would finally get the thank you she really deserved. With everything that was going on, they had to really focus on the positives and Hermione deserved the recognition. Harry had no clue that his words would act like a calming balm on Hermione's spirit.

Anything that made Hermione feel better was fine by her.

And she was _not_ going to dwell on why that was.

_A/N: So what did you think of this one? _


	3. Reality

_A/N: Did I mention you guys rock? 'Cuz you do! Thanks for patiently waiting for this chapter._

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 3: REALITY **

At the timid knock on the door, Hermione looked up from the book she was currently reading. She really didn't feel like company after her little spat with Fleur but it would be rude to just ignore it.

"Come in," she called as she marked the page she was at.

Harry walked in and smiled at her. "I wanted to come by and check on you before heading to bed."

"I'm okay. Still a little tired and sore, but its nice having a comfortable bed to sleep on and real food, so I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, no offense, but I think I officially hate mushroom soup!" He looked at her carefully, looking for signs of her injuries and noting the dark circles under her eyes. "Do you want me to ask Fleur if she has anything for the pain?"

"No. I don't want to be a bother anymore," she mumbled while looking down at her hands.

"Something tells me she wouldn't mind much."

Hermione lifted her head a little and gazed at him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"She is very worried about you. To be honest, I've never seen her act that way. Not that I'm an expert or anything," he added hastily when Hermione raised an eyebrow at his words.

"She's been kind."

"She is also very smart and observant."

"I noticed that as well."

"Hermione, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She was immediately concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what, Harry?" she asked, surprise coloring her tone.

"For _everything_ you have done for me for the past six years, for always being there, for believing in me when no one else did, and for saving my arse more times than I can count. I don't know what would have happened to me if you had not been there all along."

"Oh, Harry," was all she managed while her eyes filled with tears.

He came to sit by her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders. "I mean it. You've never left my side or turned your back on me, even when I acted like a right prat. You're one of the very few people who have ever done that in my life."

"You're very welcome, Harry. You know I do it because I care about you and our cause. But thanks for saying that. It's nice to know."

"I know you think Ron is my favorite, but it's just that I find it easier to relate to him because he's a bloke. However, I know I've gotten this far because of you and if I get out of this war alive, it will mostly be because of you, your smarts, your planning and your faith in us."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. So thank you for all you've done, for being there, for believing in me, and for taking care of me for so long. You have no idea how much I appreciate it and you."

Hermione lost the battle with her tears and leaned her head on his shoulder. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here."

"I'm counting on that!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, glad he had followed Fleur's advice.

0-0

Fleur had finished in the kitchen and had made Hermione a cup of jasmine tea heavily spiked with a calming draught. Not that she was going to tell her that. She had also figured an apology was in order after the way she had spoken to Hermione earlier. She hadn't liked the bitter taste it had left in her mouth. As she approached the room, she noticed that Harry had left the door partially open and she figured she could just go in.

She just hadn't been expecting to find them wrapped up in each other.

The cup rattled in the saucer as Fleur fought gallantly to control the licks of jealousy that seemed to be burning her insides. She took a couple of calming breaths only to lose all the air again when Hermione looked up and their eyes locked. However, when Fleur saw the tears in her eyes, she walked fully into the room; unexplained jealousy pushed aside, and put the cup down on the bedside table. Even their little spat at the end of their meal was forgotten as worry replaced all other feelings. She walked over to Hermione and put the back of her hand against the brunette's forehead.

"What's wrong, ma chérie? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Fleur," Hermione assured her while trying to ignore the tingle in her chest at Fleur's offhand endearment.

"But you are crying! Do you want something for ze pain?"

"I'm not in pain, Fleur, really." Hermione took the hand on her forehead and squeezed it gently. "I promise you. Harry and I were just talking and I got a little sentimental."

"Oh."

Fleur and Harry exchanged a look and he nodded softly. Fleur smiled again as immense relief flooded her chest.

"Is that tea for me?"

"Oui. I zought you might enjoy some before going to sleep."

"I'd love some."

Fleur immediately grabbed the saucer and handed it to her. She sat on the other side of Hermione and watched her.

Harry, in turn, watched _them_ curiously. They acted so strange around each other. One minute they were arguing, another they acted like old friends and another Fleur was fluttering around his best friend like a mother hen. He had also noticed the tension between them, the deep looks that they exchanged. It was something that really confused him. He knew a lot of people thought the fighting between Ron and Hermione was due to sexual tension, but that was rubbish. They really, _really_, didn't see eye to eye about many things.

However, what he was seeing now, _that_ could be considered sexual tension. It was almost palpable. Since he still had his arm around Hermione, he could feel how tense she was. The cup even rattled a bit when she put if back on the saucer after taking a careful sip of the hot liquid. He could not put his finger on it, but he knew something was changing between them.

Something important.

0-0

Hermione finished her tea while they made small talk, knowing full well it was spiked, and handed the saucer back to Fleur.

"Merci. That was delicious, even with the added ingredient," she told Fleur with a knowing look.

Fleur blushed delicately and Hermione wondered how she managed that. No one else she knew could blush and look graceful at the same time. _And so very beautiful_, the unbidden thought raced through her mind.

"I zought it would 'elp you sleep better."

"Something I would not mind at all."

"Well, it's been a long night, so I'll bid you both goodbye and I'll see you later," Harry finally said as he yawned. "I might as well get some rest while we can."

Hermione was surprised by his sudden need to leave but nodded nonetheless. "Thank you for coming by," she said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad I did." He nodded at Fleur and left.

Silence descended on the room. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was unnerving for both. Finally, Fleur broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about before, 'Ermione. It wasn't my place to speak to you in ze manner in which I did."

Hermione observed her for a moment before nodding lightly. "I should apologize as well, Fleur. You were just being hospitable and helpful and I sort of snapped. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"I can be overbearing at times, but I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm simply worried about you."

"I know you are and I appreciate it," she spoke softly as she rubbed absentmindedly on her chest.

It didn't go unnoticed by Fleur.

"Are your scars bothering you?" Fleur asked.

Hermione pressed her hand to the middle of her chest and nodded. "It's been burning all night. Nothing awful, but it's bothersome."

"I'll be right back zen. I zink I 'ave something zat might 'elp."

Before Hermione could question her, she was gone. A couple of minutes later she was back with a jar.

"What is that?"

"A curative cream my grand-mère makes. It works wonders for just about anything you put it on. I'm 'oping it will 'elp you as well."

"At this point I'll try anything," Hermione confessed.

"I know. If you lift up your shirt, I can 'elp you with it," the blonde offered. "Zere is a charm zat goes with it, but it's in French," she explained when Hermione hesitated.

"And it can't be translated to English?"

"It's a little complicated, but I can try."

"Will it work the same?"

"I honestly don't know."

Hermione only hesitated for a moment longer. "I guess at this point I'm being silly. Could you close the door for me?"

Fleur nodded and went to the door. It was impossible to ignore the sudden tingle in her hands at the thought of touching the brunette again. She put a strong locking charm on the door once closed, just in case. It would not do for Ron to come barreling into the room and read too much into the situation.

By the time she turned around, Hermione had removed her shirt, but was still wearing her bra. Fleur went back to the bed and both sat sideways, facing each other. They were sitting close enough that Fleur could see the pulse beating rapidly at the base of Hermione's throat. It made her feel a little better that she was not the only one unsettled. Trying to control the trembling in her hands, Fleur unscrewed the cap and dipped her fingers in the ointment. She looked up just as she was lifting her hand and their gazes collided again. For a moment she felt like she was drowning in a sea of the finest milk chocolate. _What a way to go_, she thought.

Hermione's breath was coming in short pants as her eyes crashed with Fleur's. She used to think the Veela's eyes were icy, but now she knew differently. Those mesmerizing cerulean orbs could heat her insides faster than a smoldering fire on a cold winter's night. Knowing the bra had to go, she reached behind her and started undoing the clasp. All the time, her eyes remained locked on Fleur's as their breathing became more erratic.

"Ready?" Fleur asked and then cleared the frog that seemed to have taken residence in her throat.

Hermione just nodded, unable to speak herself.

With trembling fingers, Fleur started at Hermione's upper chest. The moment she felt the cold cream on her skin, the brunette gasped.

"It's very cold," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. But zis ointment reacts to ze temperature of your skin, so if it's very cold, zat means your scar is very 'ot to ze touch."

"That's amazing!"

Fleur smiled at the look on Hermione's face. It didn't seem to matter what was going on, but the beautiful young witch was always interested in learning. She figured it was a good thing. If she started explaining how things worked to Hermione, it would keep her mind busy and she would be able to ignore just how good it felt to touch her.

"Zat is why I told you it works for many zings and why you 'ave to cast charms as you apply it."

"I wish we had time so you could teach me how to make it. It would sure come in handy right now."

"I can't. Ma mere and my grand-mère are ze ones zat know how to do it. Zey've wanted to teach me, but we've only 'ad time for me to learn some of ze charms."

"Are there many?"

"I know at least eight different ones. It depends on ze situation."

"It really is incredible."

"I can ask zem if zey would be willing to teach you after ze war."

"That would be brilliant!"

Fleur smiled at her excitement. "I'll pass ze message along and 'ave one of zem contact you when it's all done and over with."

"Maybe we can learn at the same time," Hermione suggested shyly.

Fleur nodded. "Maybe so."

She was now spreading the ointment between Hermione's breasts and her eyes were locked on the task. Hermione also looked down and bit her lip unconsciously. She really didn't want to accept it, but she was really enjoying the feel of Fleur's hands on her body.

Her scar ran from right below her right shoulder, down between her breasts, and ended under her left breast. She had never let anyone see the scar, other than Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, let alone touch it. She also knew that in order for Fleur to finish properly, one of them would have to cup her breast and lift it a little bit.

"I'm going to start ze charm now," Fleur indicated, interrupting her musings.

"Alright."

Softly, and in what Hermione thought was a deliciously sexy accent, Fleur started casting the charm in French. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the hypnotic voice as she felt the pain begin to ease. Fleur stopped for a moment.

"I zink it might feel more comfortable if you were to lay back down, chérie," she suggested.

Hermione opened her eyes and nodded at her. Once she had lain down, Fleur started working again and she closed her eyes once more. Fleur's words were a mere whisper, but her voice was enthralling and soon she was feeling very sleepy.

Fleur looked down at Hermione and felt her insides melt. Not only was Hermione completely at ease, she also seemed to be enjoying her ministrations. Since she didn't want to stop touching her just yet, she suggested something that could keep her hands on her body a little longer.

"Chérie, do you want me to put some of ze ointment on your bruises as well? It will 'elp with ze pain and zey won't look as bad when you wake up."

Hermione opened heavy eyes slowly and blinked several times. She had been almost asleep.

"I'd 'ave to take off my jeans."

"Only if you want."

Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes for a moment before moving her hand to the button of her jeans and undoing it. Fleur's eyes followed those fingers as they lowered the zipper. She swallowed with difficulty when Hermione lifted her hips and started pushing the blue material down. So she would not have to get up, Fleur did and finished taking the jeans off with unsteady hands.

Meanwhile, the tension in the room kept escalating. Both were short of breath, had shaky hands and were wondering just what was happening between them. Neither could ignore their sudden awareness of the other, nor the fact that Hermione enjoyed being touched by Fleur, and in turn, Fleur enjoyed touching Hermione. While both were fully aware of Bill, neither seemed to be able to stop what was happening.

But then again, what _was_ happening? Fleur's touch _could_ be called intimate, but not sexual in nature. Hermione's response to it was easily explained as a natural reaction to being in pain and feeling comforted by a friend. So far, nothing major or out of place had happened. Only their awareness of each other was different.

All thoughts were pushed aside when Fleur started rubbing the ointment softly on her bruises and casting charms again. The charm was different this time, Hermione noticed, but it had the same effect as before. Hermione felt warmth spread under the affected skin and its soothing balm eased the pain and soreness.

Fleur had started at the bottom of her legs and was working slowly up. As she neared her upper thighs, Hermione's breathing kept catching up and when Fleur looked up, she saw that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lips. Taking a shuddering breath, Fleur tried to finish, which would not be easy to do. She remembered there was an ugly bruise on the inside of Hermione's right thigh. It was also high up and close to her most intimate part. Fleur had to ask before she even went there.

"Belle, zere is a bruise on ze inside of your zigh. Do you want me to get it as well?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered in such a husky voice that Fleur shivered, and not necessarily from the cold. The younger woman opened her legs and it made Fleur bite her lower lip.

The trust Hermione was putting on her and the intimacy of the act were not lost on Fleur. Slowly, carefully, she started working on the bruise and felt Hermione tremble in response. Her skin had broken into goose bumps and her eyes were shut tightly. It was hard to tell who had more difficulty breathing, as both were panting slightly. While Fleur's fingers trembled against Hermione's skin, Hermione's hands gripped the sheet on either side of her.

"Does it 'urt?" Fleur asked when she noticed that.

"No, Fleur. Your touch is soothing."

"I'm glad you zink so. I was just worried because you look tense."

Hermione decided to go with the truth. After all they had been through, she didn't feel like lying.

"I _am_ tense, but only because no one else has ever touched me like this."

"And it bothers you, especially since it's me doing it," came the saddened reply from Fleur.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her. "No, Fleur. You're _so_ wrong about that."

"Am I? I know you would prefer if it was man touching you."

Since Fleur was looking up, she wasn't exactly paying attention to her hand. She just kept massaging Hermione's skin carefully.

Suddenly, a quiet but throaty moan escaped the brunette and she closed her eyes again. It was then that Fleur looked down and noticed that her knuckles had come into contact with Hermione's most intimate part. She blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Merde!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry!" She moved her hands from Hermione's thigh immediately and stood up on shaky legs, muttering in French as she did so.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Fleur, still reeling from her touch. It had felt like a bolt of lightning had gone right through her chest. She couldn't honestly say it had bothered her. In fact, and as much as she hated herself for it, she wanted more.

"Fleur, come here," she appealed softly, almost tenderly, when several minutes had passed by and Fleur was still standing there, looking lost and forlorn. Try as she might, she couldn't ignore what was happening between them. Because something _was_ definitely happening here. Bill was a distant memory at this point.

Fleur hesitated until Hermione lifted her hand and beckoned her closer. The older witch was in no shape to deny her, so she sat back down by Hermione's hip and looked down at her lap. Hermione sat up and cupped her face delicately, making her look up.

"You didn't need to run from me."

"I zought you would be upset zat I touched you so intimately."

"You've been touching me since I got here. What's so different now? Maybe it's _you_ that would rather be touching a man instead of me."

Fleur looked rather shaken by her sincere words. "I do not mind touching you at all, if we're going for honesty 'ere," she countered. "I probably like it _too_ much."

"I don't mind it either. I'm actually very grateful because I feel much better thanks to you. But it's also more than that, way more than I should be feeling."

Hermione leaned forward, closing the gap between them and hugged Fleur. The blonde wrapped her arms around Hermione's torso, feeling her naked skin and enjoying the opportunity to have her that close. With tentative touches and small strokes Fleur started caressing the brunette's back. Her skin was warm and petal soft and Fleur became instantly addicted to the feel of the younger woman in her arms.

Hermione, who was enjoying it as well, let Fleur caress her as more goose bumps rose on her sensitive flesh. "I really love how your hands feel on me," she whispered. "I know it's wrong, but I can't seem to help it."

Fleur took a deep breath. "I know, ma belle. Bill is my 'usband, but zat doesn't seem to matter now, either. I don't understand what is 'appening 'ere."

"I wish I had the strength or _desire_ to ask you to stop."

"And I don't 'ave ze control to stop on my own, so where does zat leave us?"

"I have no bloody idea," Hermione said with a sigh.

Hermione leaned back, but not enough to break their embrace. Their faces were inches apart, their breaths mixing together as their eyes connected again. As if a strange force had taken over them, the distance between their lips became less and less. Fleur's hands tightened on Hermione's back, bringing their bodies close again.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered raggedly.

"Oui?" Fleur whispered back.

Just as their lips were beginning to touch, an unexpected knock on the door made them spring apart guiltily. Both turned towards the door as someone on the outside rattled the handle.


	4. Destiny

_A/N: Hey lovelies! Love the reviews. My apologies for the delay. Life's been extra busy for me. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 4: DESTINY **

"Hermione, are you still awake?" came Ron's voice through the door.

Hermione groaned softly and covered her face with her hands. Fleur closed her eyes and murmured in French. By her tone, it was easy to figure out it weren't words of wisdom. As she made to get up, Hermione grabbed her hand, halting her progress.

"Stay still and he might go away soon. I'll pretend I was asleep later on," Hermione whispered to her.

Fleur just nodded.

Ron knocked twice more and finally gave up. By this time, the spell they had seem to be under had dissipated and both were back to their senses. Fleur was the first to speak when several minutes of silence had gone by.

"I zink it's best if I take my leave now."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for everything, Fleur. You have no idea how much you've helped me."

"It's been a pleasure." _In more ways than you could possibly imagine_, Fleur thought.

"It has."

"You'll call me if you need anything, won't you?"

"Yes, of course."

Fleur leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Sleep well, ma puce."

Before Hermione could say anything, Fleur was gone. By this time, the calming draught Fleur had put on her tea was taking effect and Hermione turned off the lights and wrapped the warm blanket around her almost naked body. She really wanted to understand what was happening between them and their almost kiss, but sleep claimed her and she gave up. Her last thoughts were of hypnotic cerulean eyes and wonderfully soft fingers.

0-0

Knowing sleep would elude her, and not wanting to be near Bill so soon after what had almost happened, Fleur decided to write her mother and grandmother a letter. There had to be an explanation as to why she was suddenly feeling the way she was. Since getting together with Bill, she hadn't looked at anyone else, much less desired someone other than him.

However, since Hermione had arrived at their home, she could not stop thinking about her. The desire to touch her was something she could barely control, and she failed more at it than not. When they had talked, it felt like they had been close friends for a long time. It was comfortable to be with her. It simply felt _right_, like they belonged together.

As much as she loved Bill, it had never been like that with him. While they had a good life together, it was ordinary and simple. He was a good, hard-working man, but they didn't have a lot to talk about other than their daily routines. Now that they were married and settled, he didn't try to impress her anymore, as if by marrying her, he had done his job and could sit back and be himself. She didn't hate being married, and was actually content in her marriage.

Hermione's arrival had changed all of that. Fleur suddenly felt alive, like she was really needed, like she was suddenly very important to someone else. Caring for Hermione had filled her with an immense need to protect her, to make her feel well again. She wanted to spend every available moment with the brunette; talking, sharing their most intimate thoughts, getting to know each other better.

Had it not been for Ron's unfortunate interruption, who knows what could be happening now? Because deep down she knew it would not have stopped at a simple kiss. When their lips had barely touched, Fleur had felt a desire so deep, so intense, she would have done absolutely nothing to stop. Fleur Delacour Weasley would have forgotten her marriage vows and would have made love to Hermione. As serious as it sounded, as wrong as she knew it to be, nothing would have stopped her from appeasing the deep ache Hermione had awakened inside of her.

She wrote all of that in her letter, leaving no detail behind, insignificant as it might seem. When she was done, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and sealed the letter. Bundling up again, she stepped outside the cottage and walked over to the mailbox by the street. She would mail the letter the Muggle way so it would not be intercepted. Her mother and grandmother would know what to do. They would help her figure this all out. She was sure of it.

Since Harry and company had arrived in the middle of the night, Fleur knew everyone in the cottage was asleep at the moment, and she figured she might as well go to bed. Knowing she could not postpone it anymore, she walked in the direction of her room. She just hoped and prayed Bill was already asleep.

0-0

The next few days were long and tension filled for Fleur. While Hermione's health had improved under her watchful eye and tender care, Fleur had been keeping her distance. Mr. Ollivander had been moved to Aunt Muriel's home, where he would be taken care of and where they could keep him for as long as he needed. Luna and Dean had taken to spending their time alone together, and Luna took the opportunity to tell Dean about the many creatures she was convinced existed. Through it all, he was a good sport about it and pretended to be interested. He would roll his eyes good naturedly at them as they passed by, but he still listened to her. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent many hours plotting their next move in secret, sometimes with Griphook, and that worried Fleur to no end.

Nothing more had happened between them as Fleur waited anxiously for word from her mother or grandmother. The looks were still there and the need to touch the younger woman grew stronger every day. She had stopped applying the ointment on Hermione's scar after a couple of days because she could no longer control her urges. She knew Hermione was hurt by the distance she had created between them, but there was nothing she could do to make it better until she talked to her family. The more time they spent apart, the more she missed her, but she had to be strong.

And then, after a week had gone by, Fleur received a surprise visit from her family's house elf, Minnie.

"Mistress Fleur," she greeted as she curtsied.

"Minnie, 'ow wonderful to see you!" Fleur exclaimed happily. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Your grand-mère sent for you. I am to bring you back with me for a couple of hours."

"Now?"

"Yes. Madame Juliette and Madame Apolline are waiting for us."

"Can you give me a bit of time to get ready and tell someone I'll be gone for a while?"

"Of course. I will wait right here for you."

"Bon."

Fleur went towards her room where she took a quick shower. She put on black pants, an ivory sweater and black heels. After brushing her hair and applying a bit of makeup, she put on a pair of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace on. Happy with how she looked, she went to see Hermione.

She knocked on the door and waited. Once Hermione said to come in, she opened the door and walked quickly into the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione took in her appearance and swallowed with difficulty. Fleur looked every bit the sophisticated French woman that she was_. And so damn beautiful she takes my breath away_, she thought as her eyes continued to roam freely over her body.

She couldn't help herself. Inexplicably, she missed Fleur more every day that passed. Even when she was planning with Harry and Ron, she couldn't keep thoughts of the blonde at bay. She missed their conversations terribly. She missed their time alone and the easy companionship they had found together. Above all, she missed her warmth and her touch. While Fleur made sure she rested and ate properly so she could regain her strength fully, she had put up an impenetrable wall between them and Hermione didn't know exactly how to tear it down. Dreams of the beautiful Veela kept her subconscious busy at night and some were so explicit that she would wake up drenched in sweat and so wet is was almost embarrassing. Something had to give soon or she would go mad.

"This is certainly a surprise, Fleur," she said before her thoughts got her in trouble. "Are you sure you don't want to leave the door open? Goodness, someone might notice we're alone together and get the wrong idea. You wouldn't want that, right?"

Fleur flinched at Hermione's sarcastic tone, but underneath it all, she could also detect how hurt Hermione was. And it was all her fault.

"I know I deserve zat, ma belle. I also know I've 'urt you with my behavior zis week. But please try to understand zat I 'ave reasons for all of it," Fleur pleaded in a small voice.

"It would hurt less if you would explain. One moment we're sharing something intimate and the next you're avoiding me like the plague. How am I supposed to react if not like this?"

Fleur walked up to the chair Hermione was sitting in and extended both hands towards her, palms up. Hermione looked at the offered hands for several seconds before giving in and putting her own in them. Fleur closed her fingers over hers and pulled her up. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Hermione's, closing her eyes and squeezing her hands softly.

"Zis isn't easy for me, either, ma puce. Please give me until tonight. I promise you I will 'ave answers when I come back."

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked in surprise as she stepped back and looked at Fleur.

"Oui. For a couple of hours at least. My family's 'ouse elf is 'ere to take me to our 'ome in France."

"Why? Is something wrong with your family?"

"No, don't worry. Everyone is fine, but ma mère and my grand-mère want to talk to me. I didn't tell you, but I wrote zem at ze beginning of ze week and told zem everything zat's been 'appening between us. I 'ope you won't mind because zey 'ave ze answers we need."

Hermione was surprised by the news, but also elated that Fleur had been thinking about her just as much. If she had written her family about them, it meant she was also affected. That knowledge was enough to ease Hermione's fears.

"Could I come with you?"

"Not right now." At Hermione's crestfallen look, Fleur cupped her face tenderly. "But you will. If I'm right, you will need to come with me very soon to see zem."

"Alright."

"Could you take care of everyone while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Fleur."

"Tell no one where I've gone."

"Not even Bill?"

"Especially 'im. If anyone asks, just tell zem I walked into town for supplies and will be back soon."

"They will worry."

"I know, but I 'ave to go."

"Okay."

Fleur looked into her eyes and lost herself in their depths. Unable to resist the pull, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against the brunette's forehead gently. She stepped back quickly, however, since she was _that_ close to losing her composure and control. She ran her fingers down Hermione's face softly.

"Will you wait for me tonight?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

"Bon. Come with me a moment. I want you to meet Minnie before we go."

Taking Hermione's hand, she led her to the kitchen, where the house elf sat at a chair and waited. As soon as she saw them, she stood up and curtsied.

"Mistress Fleur."

"Minnie, I want you to meet Miss 'Ermione Granger. 'Ermione, zis is our loyal 'ouse elf, Minnie. She's an integral part of our family."

Minnie bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle Granger."

Hermione was impressed by the elf's behavior and it showed. She extended her hand and smiled when Minnie shook it politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, Minnie."

"Minnie, if 'Ermione ever calls you for 'elp, I want you to go to 'er immediately, no matter where she is or what is 'appening," Fleur instructed gently.

"Yes, mistress. It will be done as you wish."

"That's not necessary, Fleur," protested Hermione with a light blush.

"Someday soon it might be, ma puce, and if you need her, Minnie will come to your aid. It makes me feel much better knowing that."

"Alright, then. If I need Minnie, I will call for her."

"We should go, mistress. Madame Juliette will worry so if we take much longer."

"You're right, of course." Fleur turned towards Hermione. "You will wait for me?"

"Yes."

Fleur hugged her tightly and kissed both of her cheeks. "I'll be back soon, ma chérie."

Fleur stepped back, took Minnie's offered hand, and with a soft pop, they were gone.

Hermione sighed and went to find Luna. If she had to cook for the men, she was going to need all the help she could get.

0-0

As soon as they landed in the study of the Delacour Mansion, Fleur was enveloped in a hug by her grandmother.

"It is so lovely to see you, love."

"It's good to see you, too, grandmother."

Fleur stepped back and kissed her cheeks lovingly. The she turned towards her smiling mother and hugged her as well.

"Mama, it's good to be home."

"Indeed, my child. I am delighted you came."

"Minnie, could you please prepare a tea service for us? We have much to discuss and little time," Juliette said.

"Yes, mistress, right away."

While Minnie was gone, they caught up as quickly as they could on family news and happenings. Fleur was thrilled to be able to spend this little time with two of the women she loved and respected most in her life.

Minnie was back a bit later, and once she had served everyone, she curtsied and left, closing the door behind her. They were now sitting close to a glowing fire in comfortable chairs and a sofa.

"Now then," Juliette started. "Let us discuss what is happening with Fleur and Hermione."

Fleur nodded and put her cup down. Her mother looked at her intently before speaking.

"Has anything changed since you wrote to us?"

"Non. I've tried to keep my distance from Hermione all week and it's been very hard to do so. I still don't know how I managed. But the feelings and need to be close to her are still there and she feels the same way."

"Why did you feel you had to keep your distance, dear heart?" her grandmother asked gently.

"Because I was close to losing my control and throwing caution the wind. I want to be with her all the time, talking to her, getting to know her better. I've been taking care of her injuries and making sure she rests and eats properly, but the more I was touching her, the more I craved it, so I decided to stop before we crossed a line we weren't ready to cross."

"What makes you so sure you are not supposed to cross that line?" her mother asked curiously.

"It feels like it's too soon. I mean, Hermione and I have never had any sort of relationship. She disliked me from the moment she met me and has only been polite to me until now."

"That does not matter much now, Fleur. Before, Hermione was not of age and now she is. The pull you feel is the same she should be feeling, so it makes sense that your relationship has improved. If she is your mate, and everything we know so far certainly points to it, she would not be able to dislike you or ignore you as before. Everything changes so the bond can take place," her grandmother explained.

"'How has she acted since you started pulling away from her?" Apolline inquired.

"She's confused by my behavior and I know she is hurt by it. I could even feel the tight control she had on her anger and I'm surprised she didn't confront me before today."

"What happened today?"

"I went to tell her I had to come here and she was being sarcastic and I could see the pain in her eyes. She asked why I've been avoiding her after some of the things that happened between us and I asked her to give me time to talk to you both and confessed I was as confused as her."

"I am sure it has hurt you to keep the distance, dear. It is not easy being away from the one that is meant to be with us."

"I hate this situation. I don't want to hurt her and I've barely survived this week."

"Well, you were right to let us know all of this right away," her mother told her. "Mother and I have been talking about it at length and doing some research. We really think Hermione Granger is your true mate, Fleur. Everything points to it, chérie."

Fleur nodded shakily and exhaled. "I had already figured that would be your answer, but I wanted to be sure. What do I do now?"

"The most important thing is to make sure we are right. No decisions should be made until then," Apolline warned.

"I wish we could see her again," Juliette said. "We met her at the wedding, but never really spoke to her. I wish we had now."

Fleur blushed. "She actually asked to come with me today," she admitted.

"Ooh la la! You should have brought her with you, love," her mother exclaimed.

"I didn't know if I could! I told her if my suspicions were right, she would have to come and see you soon."

"We could always send Minnie back to get her."

"Could it wait until tomorrow, grandmother? I would like to talk to you both alone first."

"Of course, dear. What do you want to talk about?"

"Everything about the bond, the marriage annulment and how long the entire process will take. Hermione is very inquisitive and will have many questions when I go back. I want to be able to answer all of them. Remember also we're at the brink of what will be a difficult war and she's going to be right in the middle of it."

"That is going to be a bit of a problem, but nothing we can't conquer. Alright, then, let us discuss this and make future plans," Apolline said as she patted Fleur's hand lovingly.

"Thank you, mama."

0-0


	5. Acceptance

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 5: ACCEPTANCE**

Hermione found Luna walking around the garden, a secret smile adorning her pink lips. She looked up when she heard Hermione approaching and her smile grew.

"It's good to see you outside, Hermione. The sea breeze will do wonders for you."

Hermione looked around her and nodded. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"It is. Ever since we arrived, I've taken to walking around the garden. I find a tranquility in it that soothes me. I've wanted to go down to the beach," she finished wistfully.

"Why haven't you gone down, then?"

Luna hesitated for a moment before answering. "With everything that's happened as of late, I'm actually a bit afraid to go alone."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "This place is unplottable, so we don't have to worry _that_ much. If you want to go now, I could accompany you," she offered.

Luna's smile was radiant. "Oh, Hermione, would you? I would really love that."

"Then let's go," Hermione said with a smile.

Carefully, they walked down the dirt path that led to the beach. It was slow going since the path was uneven and rocky, but the closer they got, the more beautiful everything looked. When they finally reached the bottom, both stood there silently, taking in the foaming waves and the seagulls searching for food. A few small birds ran quickly after the waves, catching anything they could eat before it was swept back to the sea. The cliffs surrounding the beach were high and offered an incredible view, and afforded them privacy.

It was cooler close to the water, but the air felt fresh and invigorating. Hermione took several deep breaths and let them out slowly, enjoying the scent of the sea and the calming effect the water had on her.

"Want to walk a bit closer to the water?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, let's do that. The exercise will do us good."

They walked in silence for several minutes, finding comfort in each other and their surroundings. After a while, Hermione could feel the sideway glances Luna kept throwing her way. It was as if the blonde wanted to talk but was afraid to.

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Hermione said in order to start a conversation.

"Anything."

"How long were you trapped in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor?"

Luna couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body. "I don't rightly know. All I can tell you is that it felt like an eternity."

"Did – did they hurt you?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

Luna stopped walking and turned towards the water. She seemed lost in thought and Hermione waited for her to continue. She placed her hand on Luna's back and rubbed a little bit. The younger witch looked at her and smiled her thanks.

"We don't have to talk about it, you know. It's okay."

"No, I do want to tell you. Maybe talking about it will stop the nightmares at night."

Hermione took another deep breath. "Yeah, I know all about those."

"Some days were worse than others," Luna said after another couple of silent minutes. "When it was bad, I would lose consciousness. Other times they would leave us alone for a day or so. The worse was when Bellatrix tried to get information from us. Since we didn't really know anything, she would get furious and lash out at us in incredible anger. Those were the most painful hexes and curses I've ever experienced," Luna finished in a whisper.

"She's a horrible bitch, isn't she?"

Luna actually chuckled at Hermione's words. "That must be the first time I've heard you curse."

"Yeah. She brings out the worse in me. When she was putting the Crucio on me, I wanted to die. Death would have been better than being hit time after time with it."

"You were so brave, Hermione. Even under all of that pain, you were able to lie convincingly and that probably saved us all. I mean, even when Ron almost got us all killed by rushing in there!"

"Ronald doesn't always think before he acts, but I imagine it couldn't have been easy for him or Harry to hear my screams. No matter how I tried, I couldn't stop screaming. It hurt too much."

"They were mad with desperation. They love you, Hermione."

"And I love them dearly. They're my boys."

Hermione paused for a moment and realized this was probably the longest conversation she'd ever had with Luna while alone. Not only that, but she wasn't as _loony_ as some people thought, which came as a pleasant surprise to her.

"But just as brothers, right?"

Hermione looked at Luna for a moment before answering. "Yes. They are the brothers I never had and I will protect them until the day I die."

"Are you not afraid of the coming war?"

"Incredibly so, but we have to face him sooner or later. We can't let his reign of terror go on much longer."

"And nothing will make you change your mind?"

"No. I realized a long time ago this was going to be my destiny. To fight next to Harry and Ron and save the wizarding world from Voldemort."

"We're so young to be doing this," Luna said in a small voice.

"Maybe. Sometimes I wish it could be different. I don't know if I will come out alive and there are so many things I want to do still."

"Like what?"

"Travel all over the world, read more books, study to become a potion's mistress or a professor. Fall in love," she finished softly.

"The last one doesn't seem like it's too far away," Luna commented quietly while still looking out at the frothing waves.

Hermione turned to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"That I think love is knocking on your door right now. I know it has to be hard wanting someone that belongs to someone else."

"I don't think I follow you," Hermione said nervously.

"I'm talking about you and Fleur," Luna said after a minute as she turned to face Hermione's surprised face. "I can feel things changing between you two. I don't know how to explain it to you. I'm sensitive to these things and I can feel the subtle magic enveloping you both."

Hermione just stared at her, at a complete loss of what to say, something that was alien to her. Did she dare talk to her about what was happening with Fleur? Before she could speak, Luna continued talking gently.

"I know it must be difficult for you both because she is married and all. But if things are meant to happen between you and her because you're destined to be together, no matter what happens, you will find the way. Fleur is a Veela and she has a rightful mate. If you are it, then no one and nothing will be able to keep you apart."

"Luna, how do you know so much about this?"

"I love reading just as much as you do. I am in Ravenclaw, after all," she said with a smile. "I'm smart and I can notice things others can't. For instance, no one else in the house has noticed anything out of place but me."

"What gave it away?" Hermione asked full of curiosity.

"Fleur is different when she is with you. There is a tenderness about her when she takes care of you that is not present there for others. Not even Bill, who is her husband. It's also in the way she looks at you, with such longing in her gaze I'm surprised no one else has noticed."

"Am I different around her as well?"

"Oh, yes! You lighten up with her attention; you smile more when she is in the same room as you. Sadly, it's not always good. The worse is when she tries to avoid you because the light seems to go out of your eyes."

"Oh, Luna, I don't know what to do."

Before she could stop herself, Hermione told Luna everything that had happened until then. The conversations they've had, the heated looks they'd shared, the calming and fiery touch of Fleur's fingers, and their almost kiss. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she brushed them away and continued her tale. She finally told Luna where Fleur was at the moment and why.

Luna listened attentively and asked a few questions here and there. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt like she had a confidant. As close as she and Ginny were, she never would have told her any of this, and Luna made it so easy. Hermione was glad she had trusted the blonde with it because once she was finished, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thanks for listening, Luna."

"Anytime. I guess you really needed a girl's talk, eh?"

"I did. What do you think will happen now?"

"Fleur will come back with the answers you both need, but I think we already know what she will say. Everyone is going to be upset at first, but don't worry about any of that. I'll be at your side."

Impulsively, Hermione threw her arms around Luna and hugged her fiercely. Luna seemed surprised at first, but then laughed merrily and returned the hug. Hermione stepped back and smiled.

"We should probably go and figure something with supper. The men will be hungry soon and I've no idea what to make."

"Let's go, then. I'm sure we'll come up with something edible!"

"I sure as hell hope so."

Luna laughed again. "I think I like this new you much better. It suits you to let go every now and then!"

"Thanks, Luna. For everything and I mean that with all my heart."

"My pleasure, Hermione."

0-0

The happy peals of laughter drew Harry, Ron and Dean to the kitchen. When they walked in they stood open-mouthed as Hermione and Luna were bent at the waist, laughing merrily. There was a pot bubbling with marinara sauce on the stove, as well as a big pot of boiling water, a big salad bowl sitting on the table and there was a delicious scent coming from the oven. Definitely some kind of cake or pie.

The moment they noticed they were no longer alone, Luna and Hermione tried to calm down and wiped tears from the corners of their eyes.

"What in bloody hell are you two doing?" Ron asked unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"What does it look like we're doing, Ronald? Laundry?" Hermione asked, which only made Luna break into fresh laughter and Hermione followed.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked while looking around.

"She'll be back shortly. She had to go into town to run an errand," Luna said once they had calmed down again.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did Bill go with her?"

"No. Bill is away at the moment."

"So she's all alone?" he asked worriedly.

"She is, but she promised she'd be careful and back soon," Hermione said.

"What's so funny thought?" Ron asked, still puzzled.

"Nothing."

Harry was still looking around the kitchen because he knew something was off. Hermione had been too quiet and depressed all week to just be laughing merrily right now.

"Have you two been drinking?" he asked when he didn't see anything out of place.

Hermione glared at him. "No!"

"Can't we have a fun girl's only moment without you all thinking the worse?" Luna asked calmly.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't seen Hermione laugh in a really long time, to be honest," he told her.

"Then you should be happy she's laughing now, Harry. Instead of questioning her about it you should all be grateful!" Luna finished indignantly.

Harry immediately looked contrite. "You're right, Luna. I apologize and I'm sure glad to see you laughing again, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry."

"What smells so good?" Dean asked when the silence grew a bit uncomfortable.

Luna smiled. "Fleur asked us to make dinner for everyone, and since we weren't sure what to make or how to make it, we went over her cookbooks and decided to try out a few things. We're having spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, salad and for dessert we made a cherry pie. There's some ice cream to go with it."

Ron's eyes had opened bigger and bigger as Luna told them and he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "When do we eat?"

"Dinner is almost ready, but we're hoping Bill and Fleur get here soon so we can all eat together," Hermione said.

"And how long do I have to wait?"

"Another half hour, Ron. You won't die of hunger until then, so go back to the living room or something until we call you back," Hermione instructed.

"Oh, that's not fair!"

"Come along, Ron," Harry said as he rolled his eyes and pulled his best mate away.

"Do you need any help finishing up?" Dean asked.

"Can you help set the table while Luna and I finish?"

"Sure, Hermione, that'd be no problem."

When Dean was finished and as Hermione was taking the pie out of the oven, Bill walked into the kitchen. Hermione and Luna exchanged worried glances and then smiled at him as if nothing was out of place.

"Evening, all. It sure smells good in here."

"Hello, Bill."

"Hey," Hermione said as she took the oven mitts off. "Dinner will be ready in just a bit. I just have to heat the garlic bread and then we can eat."

"Alright. Where's Fleur, by the way?"

Hermione looked at Luna again and then back at Bill. "She had to go into town for a bit. She should be back any minute now."

He frowned. "Did anyone go with her?"

"No."

Bill ran a hand through his hair in frustration and cursed under his breath. Hermione watched with apprehension and Luna made a face at her, as if asking what they should do now. But before any of them could speak, Fleur walked into the room and Hermione and Luna both let out relieved breaths.

"Bonjour, all. It smells magnifique in 'ere!"

"Fleur, why the hell did you go into town alone?" Bill asked quietly. "You know I've told you it can be dangerous."

"I can take care of myself pretty well, Bill, as you can see since I'm back in one piece. I don't mind 'aving ze 'ouse full of guests, but because of zat, we were running low on some essentials and I went to get zem."

"Where are these important things then? You have no bags with you," he reproached.

She sighed as she took several tiny bags out of her pockets and put them on an area of the counter top that was clear. With a wave of her wand, the bags went back to their regular size. Hermione also noticed then that Fleur was no longer dressed up, but was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. On her feet were the ballerina type shoes she seemed to favor and her hair was pulled back with a ribbon. No one would have guessed she had just come back from France.

"'Appy now?"

Bill looked embarrassed for a moment and then his face softened. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Fleur. Surely you understand why I worry like I do."

"I do understand zat, Bill, but you also 'ave to give me some credit 'ere. I am not going to 'ide in zis 'ouse forever. I won't stop living my life because Voldemort wants to take over ze world, damn 'im. I apologize if you worried and I promise to take someone with me next time, okay?"

"Yeah. That would be good."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist bending his head as he did so. Hermione turned away before his lips could touch Fleur's since she wasn't about to witness something that would make her gag or vomit. She also figured hexing Bill for the hell of it would not look too good.

Luna noticed this and gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze. Dean seemed uneasy but said nothing.

Fleur, noticing the sudden tension in the room and knowing quite well where it was coming from, only let Bill grace her lips once and then stepped back. At his look of surprise she reminded him softly that they were not alone. He frowned at that but let it go.

"Dinner is ready now," Luna announced to break the silence that had descended in the room. "Dean, why don't you go and get the others?"

"Sure, Luna. I'll be right back."

Bill excused himself to go and wash his hands and left the room quietly. Luna turned back to the stove to give Fleur and Hermione a bit of privacy. Fleur smiled at Hermione and walked over to her.

"Zere is no time now, ma puce, but we 'ave much to discuss," she whispered.

"I was afraid you would be gone much longer."

"I 'ad to go to ze market and make it seem believable. I 'ad already figured I'd be ze last to get 'ere."

"Smart thinking."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Luna and I talked a lot, took a walk on the beach, and then we made dinner. I hope everything turned out okay. If there is one thing I know how to do is follow directions so it should be at least eatable."

Fleur laughed. "If it tastes as good as it smells, I will be relinquishing kitchen duties to both of you!"

"Oh, it would be fun to do this every day," Luna piped in. "It's been a nice afternoon, right, Hermione?"

"Yes, it has."

"I'm very 'appy to 'ear zat, ma chérie."

"Luna knows everything, by the way," Hermione said softly.

Fleur looked at Hermione and then at Luna, surprised etched in her beautiful features. "She does?"

"Yes, Fleur, but don't worry. I can keep a secret."

"She's known something was different from the start, so we talked about it today. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. I'm actually glad you 'ad someone to talk to as well."

Before anything else could be said, the others walked into the kitchen and settled down around the table. Before long, and with Fleur's help, heaping plates of spaghetti and meatballs were put in front of the men, the garlic bread had been placed next to the salad bowl and pumpkin juice and butterbeer had been positioned around the table. Once Griphook had been given his usual plate of lumps of raw meat, roots, and various fungi, the women sat down and everyone started eating.

At first, Hermione and Luna watched intently, trying to figure out if their efforts had paid off. No one said anything, which wasn't surprising since they seemed to be shoveling the food into their mouths steadily. Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste as she watched Ron. He ate with a desperation that just wasn't normal and he had no table manners. How anyone could think that they would make a good couple was still a mystery to her. They had so little in common that a relationship between them would fizzle out faster than he could empty his plate, which was saying something.

Her eyes went around the table and finally found Fleur's, which seemed amused since she had been watching her watch Ron. She wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Hermione looked down to hide a smile. Fleur seemed to be in good spirits, which eased her anxiety with their current situation.

"Zis is délicieux, girls," Fleur said as she wiped her mouth delicately. "I can't believe you cooked all of zis in such little time."

"Oh, it was easy once we organized ourselves, and magic was a big help," Hermione said with a small blush at Fleur's praise.

"Well, I'm definitely going to be asking for yours and Luna's 'elp in ze kitchen from now on."

"We'd be happy to help, Fleur. You've been a very gracious hostess," Luna said sincerely.

"Bloody hell," Ron said after he managed to swallow a large amount of food. "I've never had this before, but it's bloody brilliant! You need to give mum the recipe for it, Hermione. I'm sure she'd love to make this for the family."

"I will do so, Ron. I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, Hermione. You and Luna outdid yourselves with dinner tonight. I honestly didn't expect something so good from someone that has been cooking only mushroom soup for the last several months," Harry joked.

Hermione slapped his arm good-naturedly and laughed with him. "I have many hidden talents, you know!"

"I see that."

"See why I'm going to let you two cook more often?" Fleur said. "You're a 'it with ze men of ze 'ouse."

The good atmosphere continued throughout dessert and more laughter could be heard when Ron asked for seconds after taking just one bite of the cherry pie and vanilla ice cream. They kidded him about it and he turned a bright red, which only caused the others to laugh harder. He joined in after a while like a good sport.

And through it all, Hermione and Fleur exchanged secret glances that only Luna noticed.

_They have it bad_, Luna thought with a secret smile of her own.


	6. Dreams

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 6: DREAMS **

At the end of the night, once the men had cleaned the kitchen and they had spent some time talking over tea in the living room, Bill said he was retiring for the night and asked Fleur to join him. Fleur looked over at Hermione with trepidation, fearing the brunette would be upset. To her surprise, Hermione nodded slightly, mouthed the word _later_ and smiled at her. Fleur sighed quietly in relief and followed Bill down the hall after bidding everyone goodbye.

Another half hour went by before the rest started going to bed one by one. Hermione and Luna were last and they finally put out the lights and walked down the hallway quietly. They stopped at Hermione's door and smiled at each other.

"Don't worry about Fleur tonight. There will be plenty of time to discuss things tomorrow. It's best not to arouse suspicion at this point."

"Yeah, that seems like the best plan right now."

"I'm sure she wanted to talk to you right away, but from the smiles I saw, I'm sure she has happy news."

"Not everyone will think that way, Luna, but I'm glad you do."

"Hermione, with time and when things settle down it will be okay. We'll win the war and you'll be able to start a life together and people will come to terms with it. And if there are some that don't, then you don't need them in your life."

Hermione nodded. "Before you go, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you let others think you're unintelligent or that you're loony? You're anything but and people should get to know the real you."

"Sometimes it's easier that way. When people take you for granted, you learn to live in your own little world and you don't get hurt easily that way. People assume I'm crazy because I believe in things others can't see. It doesn't bother me at all, you know. Someday I'll prove them all wrong and I'll be the one having the last laugh."

"And until then you'll just let others think the worse of you?"

"The good ones always notice at some point, just like you did," Luna said and her bright and sincere smile took the sting out of her words.

Hermione felt ashamed of herself because she knew she had called her _loony_ in more than one occasion. "I should have noticed a lot sooner than this. And they call _me_ smart," she chuckled self-depreciatively.

"It doesn't matter how long it took you, Hermione. The fact that you noticed is enough. The way you choose to put your trust in me today more than makes up for it. You can count me as a loyal friend from here on out."

"Thank you, Luna. Your graciousness about it all shows the type of person you are and I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"Good. We should go to sleep now. Tomorrow should be interesting and will be here before you know it."

Hermione gave the younger woman a heartfelt hug and said goodnight before opening the door and walking inside.

Luna was right. Morning would be here soon and with it, Merlin only knew what.

0-0

Bill woke up in the middle of the night and got ready to leave on Order business. He kissed Fleur's cheek goodbye with a feeling that he would not get to do so many more times soon. Oh, it wasn't foreboding or anything awful like that. He knew in his heart she would survive the war and so would he most likely than not, but there was something telling him his days with Fleur were numbered.

He wasn't angry about it, which was surprising. He had known all along that he wasn't Fleur's real mate and he also knew if she was to find that person, their union would end. He would be okay once it happened and with time, so would everyone else. He wasn't sure who it was, but for the past week, his sentimental bond with his wife was lessening and while he still loved her dearly, he could feel that love waning as well. It would eventually turn from passionate and romantic to the love good friends shared.

At least he'd had the good fortune to have her this time, as short as it was. He could consider himself lucky and eventually he would find the right woman for himself and Fleur would be happy with her rightful partner. He smiled a little sadly as he brushed silky hair from her face and ran the back of his hand over her soft cheek.

"It was great while it lasted, love," he whispered as he straightened back up, covered her with the blanket and left himself out of the room quietly.

0-0

Fleur woke with a start, her heart beating fast and furious. She wasn't sure what had woken her from a deep sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep until she found out what it was. She turned towards Bill's side of the bed and noticed he was already gone, so it wasn't him. She got up and put on her robe while listening intently for any unusual noise. When she heard nothing, she walked over to the door and opened it silently. Her wand was clutched in her hand.

She walked out into the hallway, but still heard nothing. She decided to go room by room and press her ear to the doors. Other than some loud snoring coming from the room the men were sharing, all was quiet and still. Even then, she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Not knowing what to do, she decided to go back to bed. As she was passing Hermione's door once again, she heard it. It was a small but frightened whimper. Hermione was the one in distress and it had woken her up.

She opened the door slowly and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Lighting the tip of her wand, she walked closer to the bed. The blanket and sheet were tangled around Hermione's legs as she trashed back and forth. Tears were mingling with the sweat at her temples as she struggled with the invisible forces that held her captive.

Fleur lit a candle on the bedside table and sat by Hermione on the bed. Not wanting to frighten her further, she called her name softly. Hermione did not react, just kept whimpering and her head kept trashing from side to side on the pillow. Fleur wasn't sure if touching her would be a good idea, but she had to wake her up. She couldn't stand to see her suffering like this.

Cupping her face with both hands, Fleur started kissing Hermione's face and calling her name softy. She also kept whispering sweet words and asking her to calm down. She told the younger woman she wasn't alone, that she was there with her, that everything would be okay. The blonde kept asking her to open her pretty eyes and look at her. When none of that seemed to work, and feeling desperate, Fleur took off her robe and lay on the bed, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

Several minutes went by and Hermione still hadn't noticed she was there. Remembering something that used to soother her when she was a child, Fleur started singing a lullaby that her grandmother used to sing to her when she was frightened. It had always worked for her and she was hoping and praying that it would work for Hermione now.

Little by little it seemed to work and Hermione started calming down and relaxing in her arms. Her breathing was also coming back to normal and her heartbeat was slowing down. She even snuggled closer to Fleur as if seeking her warmth. Not knowing what to do when Hermione finally calmed down completely, Fleur tried to get up, but as if by instinct, Hermione wrapped her arm around her waist, trapping her there. She even snuggled closer, going as far as pushing her leg in between Fleur's. Swallowing hard, Fleur had no choice but to snuff out the candle, put the blanket over their bodies, and stay there.

Right before going back to sleep, she pointed her wand at the closed door and murmured a very strong locking charm. She didn't want anyone to walk in on them like this and read more into the situation that was necessary.

Unable to resist, she pressed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and settled more comfortably in her arms. With a small smile, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

0-0

Hermione woke up slowly. She didn't open her eyes right away since she felt too content and too warm to do so. Since going on the run, she could not remember feeling this relaxed and well rested. The walk on the beach had done her good as well and she stretched her muscles happily. As she did, she froze. It finally dawned on her that she was not alone in bed.

She finally opened her eyes and blinked several times in the still dark room to see Fleur sleeping peacefully next to her. She was lying on her side, her features relaxed and her silky hair a little mused. Hermione had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Carefully, and with a tenderness she didn't know she was capable of, she lifted her hand and brushed the hair back from Fleur's face. Unable to resist, she started tracing Fleur's face with her fingers, marveling at the softness of her skin.

The pull she felt was unbelievable. Try as she might, she could not stop touching the blonde beauty. And it felt so right to her. Like she had been born to touch and worship her. As if she belonged to Fleur, and in turn, Fleur belonged to her.

There was no way that what she was feeling was right, not unless what they thought was true. Until they knew for sure, Hermione had to try and keep her distance. If she wasn't Fleur's destined mate, she would do well to put a lid on her feelings and forget everything that had happened so far. She cupped Fleur's cheek gently, telling herself it would be the last time. Before she could remove her hand, the blonde opened sleepy eyes and Hermione forgot how to breathe.

0-0

"Bonjour, ma belle," Fleur greeted in such a husky voice that Hermione had to swallow hard and bite back a whimper.

_So much for fighting this_, she thought in dismay.

"Hello."

"Did you sleep better ze rest of ze night?"

Hermione frowned at the question. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember any of it?"

"Any of what?" Now she was really confused.

"Ze reason I'm sleeping 'ere is because you were 'aving a nightmare and I came to check on you."

"Oh."

Fleur went on to explain everything to her while Hermione listened attentively and was amazed that all of that had happened and she didn't remember any of it.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. You didn't have to stay all this time."

Fleur blushed. "I didn't 'ave much of a choice in ze matter."

"What did I do?"

Fleur hesitated before speaking since she didn't want to make Hermione feel bad. At the end, however, she opted for the truth.

"I was going to leave once you were better, but you 'ugged me close to you. I decided it was best if I stayed since you seemed more relaxed zat way. I guess it worked because neither of us woke up again."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "I did?"

"Oui. You cuddled close and seemed so at peace finally zat I didn't 'ave ze 'eart to wake you." At Hermione's continued silence, Fleur opted for honesty once more. "I didn't mind."

Hermione looked up shyly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Fleur said with a small smile. "To be honest, I 'aven't minded anything zat 'as 'appened between us since you got 'ere."

"Fleur, what _is_ happening between us?" Hermione asked unable to keep the question to herself any longer. "What did your family say?"

"Zey are almost positive something is definitely 'appening between us."

"I'm scared."

"I am, too. I never expected zis to 'appen."

"You didn't?"

"'Ermione, I've never felt like zis with anyone else, not even my 'usband," Fleur confessed softly.

"Can you tell me what they said?"

"Basically, with everything zat 'as 'appened so far, ma mère and grand-mère zink you might be my rightful mate."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Now what?"

"Zey suggested we be completely honest with each other and talk about what we've been feeling since you got 'ere."

"Right, okay. Do you want me to go first?"

"Oui. I will tell you what I'm feeling as you tell me. Something tells me we're going to say most of ze same zings."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was coming.

"Well, the thing that amazes and scares me the most is how much I like it when you touch me, how I _crave_ it, and how I want to touch you right back. I've really missed your touch since you stopped coming by to put that ointment on my scar."

"Me, too, and I'm sorry I've been so distant. I zought it would be for ze best. I do feel zis overwhelming need to be near you, to touch you and take care of you. You 'ave no idea just 'ow 'ard it's been for me not to do so for ze past few days."

"It's okay, Fleur. I know your intentions were noble and you didn't want to hurt me or anyone else."

Hermione paused for a moment, as if collecting herself mentally for what she wanted to say next. Fleur noticed this and smiled reassuringly at her.

"You can tell me, ma puce. Remember zat we 'ave to be honest, not matter what. Otherwise we won't get anywhere."

Hermione nodded and looked away. "I've never been comfortable letting anyone other than my mum and my doctor see me naked, and here I am, practically naked in your arms. The thing is that I don't really have a problem with it," she finished softly.

"I would be lying if I said zat I mind. 'Aving your warm body so close to mine feels amazing."

"I don't remember the last time I slept so well and as soundly as I did the last few hours."

"I really loved sleeping next to you, cuddling with you, sharing your warmth. It feels like it should be like zis all ze time."

"Like we're meant to be together even when you're married to someone else?"

"Oui, just like zat." Fleur took a moment to caress Hermione's face tenderly. "'Ermione, do you know zat all Veela's 'ave a soul mate and if zey are lucky enough to find zem, zey mate for life?"

"Luna mentioned something before, but didn't really go into detail." Hermione told her and then asked the most important question of all. Or at least, the most important in _her_ opinion. "Is Bill your soul mate?"

"Non," was the completely astonishing and unexpected reply.

"No?" Hermione croaked.

"Non, ma belle. Bill is not my soul mate."

"Oh, sweet Merlin."

"Zat is one of ze reasons I 'ad to go see my family right away."

"What happens when you find him? Your real soul mate, that is."

"'Im or _'er_. My marriage to Bill would be annulled once I 'ave bonded with ze right wizard _or _witch."

"So it doesn't have to be a man?"

Hermione knew she was sounding repetitive, but she was too overwhelmed by their discussion to think rationally at the moment.

"Not at all. It's not unusual for a Veela to bond with another female. My cousin Estelle is married to a woman."

"I had no idea. Is it well accepted in the wizarding world?"

"In our world, once a bond is made and proven to be true, zere is no opposition. If ze Veela is married, even 'er spouse knows to step back and make ze transition easy for 'er. Zere is a charm an official from ze Ministry can perform to end zeir bond, at which time ze spouse loses all romantic affection for ze Veela and can move on and make a life for zemselves later on, without 'ard feelings or 'atred. Sometimes, when ze bond taking place is unusually strong, ze spouse feels it 'appening and zeir feelings start to change right away."

"I guess that's a good idea. I mean, the poor chap would be left out cold otherwise."

"Oui. Even ze families on both sides deal with ze situation quite well. I mean, it's 'appened more zan once. Sometimes a Veela feels like she's fallen in love with ze right person, but zen zeir real soul mate comes along and it 'as to be fixed. If a Veela finds 'er rightful partner, zey must bond for ze Veela to zrive."

"How do you know when you've found the right person?"

"Do you honestly want an answer for zat question, ma petite? Because ze answer might frighten you," Fleur warned.

Hermione had already figured that would be Fleur's answer. "I know that, love, but I still need to know."

_Love! She called me love!_ The thought exploded in Fleur's mind and happiness the likes of which she had never experience before bloomed in her heart.

"It starts with wanting to be near ze person at all times. Touching zem becomes as important as breathing. When you do touch, it feels amazing and you crave it even more. Talking is easy and comfortable, and you can't lie to zem. Honesty is not an option to either, but something that comes naturally. It's basically impossible to stop at just one kiss, because once you kiss, ze soul bonding starts taking place."

Hermione's eyes were huge as saucers. "What seals the bond completely?"

"Making love. When you do, it's all-consuming, 'eart-wrenching and ze most passionate zing you will ever experience."

"I guess it's a very good thing I've controlled the urge to kiss you," Hermione murmured. In horror, she clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Fleur's eyes were just as round. "You want to kiss me?" she asked in a wondrous voice.

"Oh, gods," she exclaimed mortified. "I really did say that out loud, didn't I?"

Fleur's smile was so tender is eased Hermione's discomfort. "Yes, you did, ma belle."

"Merlin, Fleur, this can't be happening to us. Not now! Not when everything is so messed up, when a war is so near, when I have no idea where I might be next week."

"We 'ave no control over it, 'Ermione. If a bond is 'appening between us, zere is no stopping it. If we even try, we're going to be completely miserable."

"_Is_ a bond taking place between us?" she asked desperately.

"With everything I explained to you just now, what do you honestly zink? What is ze foremost zought in your mind _right now_?"

Hermione swallowed hard. _This honesty shite is a real pain in the arse_, she thought before answering Fleur.

"That I'm still dying to kiss you and that I never want to leave the shelter of your arms."

At her candidness, Fleur took a shaky breath and leaned her forehead against Hermione's, which brought their lips close together.

"You 'ave no idea 'ow much I want zat as well. Ze timing for zis is really shitty, if you'll pardon my crudeness."

Hermione chuckled. "I know it. Love, I'm leaving again soon, you know that, right?"

"I know, ma puce, and I don't know 'ow I'm going to let you go."

"I don't know what is going to happen. I might not make it out of this damn war alive."

Fleur cupped Hermione's cheek and shuddered. "Oh, please, don't start zat. Not now when we've just found each other."

"We've known each other for _three_ years now, love. How come this didn't happen before?"

"You were not of age and now you are."

"What do we do then? How do we know for sure if we are, indeed, starting to bond?"

"By kissing."

"Are we both willing to risk it right now? Is it smart knowing I might leave right away?" Hermione asked in the saddest voice.

Everything inside of her was screaming at her to stay and never leave the protection of Fleur's arms.

"I don't zink it would be fair to either of us _not_ to find out. 'Ermione, when I make love to you, I will not be able to let you go." Fleur said it with such certainty that it took Hermione's breath away.

"You say that like you're already sure of what is happening between us."

"I _am_ sure. Do you still need more proof? Ze more we talk about it, ze more sense it makes. Every single zing zat 'as 'appened since you got 'ere points to it!"

"Are you sure we can't kiss just _once_ to be sure? I mean, you said yourself that is the only way to find out. I'm sorry if it sounds like I doubt you, love, but this is not something to fool around with. Lots of people can get potentially hurt and we have to be one hundred percent positive before we do anything else."

"I also told you one single kiss will start ze bonding if we're meant to be together and zat it's almost impossible to stop at just _one_ kiss if zat happens. 'Ow strong are you? Because it's going to take an awful lot of strength to be able to stop if I'm right."

"I've survived on almost _nothing_ for the past few months. I've been one of Harry's best friends for the past seven years, and in every single one of them something horrible or dreadful has happened. I sent my parents to Australia to make sure they are safe, and in order to do so, I had to modify their memories and they don't even know I _exist_. I've faced death head on more than once. Been there, done that and have the scars to prove it! You tell me, Fleur. Do _you_ think I'm strong enough?" Hermione challenged.

"I zink you're ze sexiest zing to ever grace zis earth," Fleur said before finally closing the distance between their lips and kissing her like she had been wanting to do from the moment Hermione had arrived at her house.

The surge of pleasure thought their veins was instantaneous, like the strongest elixir, burning a mark on each of them, imprinting them for all eternity. Right then, on that very second, their bond started to take place.


	7. Beginnings

_A/N: I can't keep apologizing for the time between chapters. I'm just a busy girl with a stressful job and I don't always find the time to write even if I want to. This chapter is for Typewriter and a love story for the pm's asking me to update. I appreciate the fact that you're all interested in this story and want more of it. I can't even promise when the next chapter will come, but just know I won't abandon the story. Also, thanks so much for the lovely, lovely reviews. You guys are pretty awesome! Hope you like this one as well. I like it an awful lot!_

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 7: BEGINNINGS**

Fleur closed her eyes as the sensations washed over her. Hermione's lips felt incredible against hers, just as she'd thought they would. It felt like she was drowning in a sea of emotions and she could barely keep her head above water. Hermione's hand was tangled in her hair, keeping her close, sinuous fingers massaging her scalp and making the fine hairs at the back of her neck rise in attention.

To say the kiss was passionate did it no justice. It was also greedy as both fought for dominance but neither won nor gave in. It was an equal give and take of infinite pleasure as one kiss led to another and another until they lost count and their sense of time.

As Fleur had warned, it was impossible to stop and neither tried to do so. They just kept caressing each other softly, moaning into the kisses and shuddering when one would touch an especially sensitive spot on the other's body. The craving for each other grew stronger, their binds tighter and their bond unbreakable. Not only that, but the surge of pure magic around them was a palpable, living thing that wrapped them in a special sort of cocoon, as if protecting them from outside sources. Neither seemed willing nor able to stop.

Through the thinness of her gown, Fleur could feel Hermione's hardened nipples and it was impossible to control the urge to touch her more intimately. Knowing her attempt at stopping would be futile, she gave in and ran her hand from Hermione's waist to the side of her breast.

Fleur felt the brunette shudder at her touch and it empowered her. Leaning back a bit, she sneaked her hand between their bodies and finally cupped her breast, causing Hermione to moan into her mouth. While kneading the soft flesh, Fleur broke the kiss and moved down to Hermione's neck. She left open-mouthed kisses everywhere she touched, sometimes biting softly and then licking the sting away.

Through it all, she felt Hermione's hands on her head, keeping her close, guiding her, short nails grazing her scalp softly. Hearing her name over and over coming from the younger woman in pants, gasps, moans and throaty whispers was driving her mad with the need to have her, to _possess_ her. It was as if she wanted to brand Hermione as hers.

She had no idea how she would let Hermione go after experiencing this with her and that thought alone had enough force behind it to make Fleur stop and pull back. It felt like a bucket of icy water had been poured over her head.

Breathing hard, she leaned back, but kept the brunette close.

"We 'ave to stop. _Immédiatement_," Fleur panted.

"Or we won't be able to?" Hermione asked just as breathless.

"Right."

"Fleur, everything inside of me is screaming at me to go on," Hermione whimpered.

"I know, ma puce. I feel ze same way. 'Ow are you feeling right now, zough?"

Hermione took a moment to gather her scattered thoughts and to take a couple of deep breaths. She cupped Fleur's face and smiled tenderly.

"Like I belong to you body, mind and soul. It feels as if my heart is bursting with happiness and joy. My insides feel like mush and my blood is on fire. I want you something _fierce_, Fleur. I've never felt this way about anyone or anything in my life before."

Fleur could barely breathe after hearing the sincerity in Hermione's words. "Do you mind any of it?"

"_Mind_ it? I'm sorry, Fleur, but it seems a bit ridiculous to even ask that. Was my physical reaction to you not enough proof?"

"It's not zat, ma chérie. I just want to make sure you're really okay with zis. Zere is no doubt in my mind anymore zat we 'ave started bonding and I know it can't be easy for you."

Hermione took another moment and wondered how to explain to Fleur how she felt. How did she say _I don't particularly give a shite about anything else but you right now_ without sounding awful? She was really struggling with the honesty part of their bond a lot.

"Ma belle, just tell me," Fleur encouraged gently. "Whatever is it you're trying to keep from saying, let it out. It's usually best zat way."

So Hermione said exactly what she had thought of and to her relief, Fleur chuckled and hugged her closer.

"You're priceless, amour, did you know zat?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "I'm glad you think so. This honesty thing is kicking my arse and it's going to be hard getting used to it."

Fleur leaned back and looked into her eyes. "Would you rather we lied to each other or kept secret?"

"No, of course not, love! But I don't want to just blurt out whatever comes to mind without thinking about if first. It's so unbecoming."

"I really won't mind," Fleur reassured her.

"We'll see about that," Hermione replied doubtfully.

Unable to stop herself, Fleur leaned down and kissed Hermione again. And just like before it was so explosive and consuming that she had trouble breaking away. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Fleur decided to tackle another problem head on.

"We'll 'ave to tell ze others soon."

Hermione's sigh was deep. "And all hell will break lose when we do. I don't see any of the Weasleys' taking this calmly. Their tempers are sure to flare up and more than one of them will surely have a litter of kittens."

Fleur couldn't keep from laughing at Hermione's prediction of doom, since it seemed entirely possible. She leaned back and rested on her back, brining Hermione with the motion and letting her rest atop of her. She wrapped an arm around her waist and looked up into her eyes.

"I actually zink most of zem will be relieved. I know I'm not well liked at ze Burrow."

"That's not entirely true. Mr. Weasley genuinely likes you."

"'E might be ze only one!"

"Charlie and the twins are really nice to you."

"Because of my zrall. Ginny 'ates me and Mrs. Weasley zinks I'm a terrible wife."

"Hate is too strong a word, Fleur. Ginny doesn't hate you at all."

"Let's be honest 'ere, 'Ermione. You didn't like me much either until just recently."

Hermione's face burned with shame and she closed her eyes knowing that statement was true. She had no way of defending herself.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I have no explanation as to why I took a dislike to you when I first saw you."

"It's also my zrall, mon ange. It makes men drool and women tend to 'ate me. I also 'ave a reputation for being an ice queen, so I guess I deserve it."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked back at her. "You might be larger than life, but not icy. I know differently now."

"But before zis 'appened, you zought I was cold as well."

"Will you make me pay for my mistakes for the rest of our lives?" she asked before she could stop herself. "If your thrall was part of it, then is it really fair to blame me for disliking you?"

Fleur cupped her cheek softly. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid zing to say and I won't mention it again. It's in ze past, so let's leave it zere. Today is our new beginning."

"Thank you. Someone else that thinks very highly of you is Harry, by the way, and he always has. I don't think it had anything to do with your thrall."

"'E does?"

"Yes. He told me the other day how nice you were to him during the tournament and how he didn't understand why no one else noticed."

"Zat was nice of 'im."

"Harry is a great chap and I'm hoping when I tell him about us he will be okay with it."

"And if 'e isn't?"

"I'm not giving him a choice about it. I've been at his side through thick and thin and I expect the same in return."

"I 'ope zat is what 'appens. When will you tell 'im?"

"Later on today. I'll take him to that spot he likes on the cliff and tell him."

"And Ron?"

"I'll be a coward and have Bill explain it to him when you tell him. Ron might have kittens _and_ a cow!"

Fleur chuckled at that, but then sobered right up when she thought of Bill. "I 'ave to tell 'im as soon as 'e comes back zis afternoon. I won't be able to sleep with 'im from now on."

"Really, Fleur?"

"Do you want me to?" Fleur asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hell no!" was the expected, but still delightful answer and Fleur laughed merrily.

"Possessive little zing, aren't you?" Fleur joked.

"When it comes to you, then yes, I think I will be," Hermione said not caring that she sounded like a boor.

"Zere is no need, little one," Fleur said soothingly as she kissed her lips lightly. "I am now and forever yours. Only death can separate us now. We're going to 'ave a long and 'appy life together."

"I hope you're right about that, love. We're going into a war that will be horrible and bloody. No one's life is guaranteed."

Fleur wrapped her arms more tightly around the brunette. "I'll be with you every step of ze way and I won't let anything 'appen to you. If worse comes to worse, we'll leave zis earth together."

Hermione lifted herself off of Fleur and sat down, not caring that she was naked from the waist up.

"_No!_ I will not allow you to fight."

"You don't 'ave a choice in ze matter. I will be zere and I will protect you."

"No, Fleur. I won't be able to concentrate knowing you're in mortal danger. I want you to stay here where you are protected, love."

"If ze roles were reversed, and I asked you to stay behind in order to protect you, would you?"

"No way in bloody hell!" Hermione thundered before she could stop herself.

Fleur's look said it all. "Exactly what I zought. Zis discussion is over, chérie. I will be zere when ze time comes."

"I can't lose you," Hermione lamented as she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. "Not now that I've found you. I don't know how I would survive without you in my life, Fleur."

Fleur sat up as well and pried Hermione's hands away, looking into her eyes. "Zen we'll 'ave to make sure we both make it out alive because I'm not going to give you up either."

"You're so damn stubborn," Hermione accused.

"It takes one to know one, mon ange."

"Looks like our lives will be very interesting."

"Indeed, it does."

"Let's forget about the war for now. Could you tell me what happens now? I'd like to know more about the bond before I have to talk about it."

"I'd love to tell you more, but I zink we should shower and dress for ze day first. I don't want anyone to find out about us until I'm able to talk to Bill. It's the least I can give 'im."

"You're right."

"Besides, I'm barely 'anging on 'ere. 'Ave you any idea 'ow difficult is it to talk to you when you're 'alf naked and all I want is to ravish your delectable body?"

"Really, Fleur? I've no idea. This is all so new to me," she finished shyly.

Something suddenly occurred to Fleur and she had to ask. "Ma belle, 'ave you ever been with anyone intimately before?"

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. "No, I haven't. My entire experience consists of snogging Viktor Krum on several occasions and nothing more. I think you'll be disappointed with my lack of experience and might even find me boring."

Fleur's response was to close the distance between them and giving her mate a fiery kiss that curled her toes. Minutes later, they pulled apart, panting visibly and feeling lightheaded.

"With a response like zat, I zink you are mistaken, ma puce. I do promise you I'll be gentle and careful when ze time comes and I'll do everything in my power to ensure you're 'appy and satisfied at ze end." Fleur looked away a moment as she struggled with her composure.

Hermione still noticed. "What is it, love?"

When Fleur faced her again, the look in her eyes was so intense it gave Hermione goose bumps. "As awful as zis is going to sound, I am _so_ pleased I'll be your first. You 'ave no idea 'ow 'appy zat makes me and 'ow very honored I feel."

Hermione smiled. "I don't mind that you feel that way at all. I'm actually glad I waited."

"As much as I want zat right now, zough, I zink we're going to be better off if we wait until ze war is over before anything more 'appens between us."

Hermione frowned at that. "And you seriously think we're going to be able to wait that long?"

"I 'ave to 'ope we're strong enough."

"Fleur, right now I want nothing more than to stay here in bed with you. I want to give myself to you and I want you to love me. I want to be yours in every way possible and I don't think I'm strong enough to wait that long. Not after today."

"We 'ave to try. I want us to 'ave a place of our own before anything 'appens. A place we can make our '_ome_."

"How will we be able to afford that? I won't be able to finish my schooling until the war is over. I also don't have a lot of money put aside. I almost emptied my savings account right before we left so I could buy our supplies."

"Do not fret, ma belle. I 'ave plenty of money and I also 'ave a flat in Muggle London no one but my immediate family knows about."

"I guess there are many things we have to learn about each other."

"Oui and we can start as soon as we get up and 'ave something to eat."

"Can I have one more kiss before we have to face reality?"

"You, ma puce, _are_ my reality," Fleur said before closing the distance between them again and kissing her softly.

0-0

After a few more kisses, Fleur finally managed to tear herself away from Hermione and went back to her own room. She showered quickly and dressed in comfortable jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt. One her feet were her favorite ballet slippers. She put her hair up in a lose ponytail and applied some lip gloss. Satisfied with how she looked, she headed for the kitchen.

Once there, she gathered the ingredients for breakfast and got busy putting things together. A few minutes later she was joined by Luna and Hermione, and both were more than willing to help. Between beating eggs, frying bacon and making tea, Fleur and Hermione filled Luna in.

The younger witch was delighted and promised to keep their secret. They talked about future plans but had to stop since the scent of the food had reached the rooms and the men were beginning to stir. They changed the subject to more mundane things while Fleur hoped with all of her heart that the rest of their friends and family would take the news with ease and not many hearts were broken. She wasn't worried so much about herself, but she wanted Hermione to be fine.

0-0

Once breakfast was over, Fleur sent the men away while Hermione and Luna helped her clean the kitchen. While doing so, and knowing Luna could be fully trusted, she started telling Hermione more about the bond as she had asked. Having Luna there also helped since she had additional questions Hermione had not thought about.

When the kitchen was cleaned, Hermione excused herself to go and find Harry. She needed to tell him before they got busy making plans for their impending departure. She dropped a quick kiss on Fleur's lips and hugged Luna tightly after thanking her for her support.

0-0

She found Harry walking outside by himself.

"Hey."

"Hi, 'Mione. All done in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

"Not really. I was just thinking about things. Ron and Dean wanted to play wizard chess and I wasn't really in the mood for it."

"Do you think we can talk for a bit? There's something important I need to share with you."

"Sure."

"Let's go over to the cliff."

"Should I get Ron first?"

"No. I'd rather talk to you alone. Ron won't take this well and I can't handle that right now."

Harry raised his eyebrows but nodded and started walking towards his favorite spot. They were silent on the way there, and he kept giving Hermione sideway glances. She seemed preoccupied and nervous and it was beginning to worry him.

Once they reached the cliff, they sat down on the rock he liked and he waited. Hermione looked even more nervous now as she sat next to him, playing with her hands and looking out at the ocean. Several minutes of silence passed and he couldn't stand it anymore. He covered her hands with his own and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked softly.

Slowly, Hermione turned to look at him. "Even if what I tell you will break some hearts?"

"Even then." Harry took a deep breath. "I would understand completely if you wanted to go away and not fight. You've done more than enough and I'll always be grateful for your help and commitment. I'm still alive mostly because of you."

"Oh, Harry, I would never leave you, silly man! I'm going to fight at your side until the end."

He frowned. "Then what is this about?"

"Fleur," she barely managed to whisper.

He nodded. "What about her?"

She took a shuddering breath before she looked away from him again. "Something's happened. Something unexpected and with the absolute most horrible timing, but even then, I would not change it for the world."

"And it has to do with Fleur and yourself?"

"Yes. Harry, did you know Veelas have a destined mate?"

"No. I had no idea."

"Neither did I, but they do."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me _you_ are Fleur's destined mate?"

Hermione turned back towards him and their eyes met and held.

"Yes, I am."

"Holy shite!"

Hermione didn't know if to laugh at his expression or to cry with despair. "It just _happened, _Harry! We don't have control over it. Neither can we fight it. It is what it is."

Harry just nodded and looked away. Hermione swallowed hard and went back to looking at the ocean. She didn't know what else to say at the moment, so she waited for Harry to absorb the information in silence.

After what seemed like forever to her, but was probably closer to five minutes, Harry turned back to her and took her hand in his. He intertwined their fingers and looked out at the ocean.

"I love you. No matter what, I want you to know that," he said.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at his words. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're the sister I never had and it doesn't matter who you love or want to be with. To me, you're still my Hermione and I'll always be your Harry."

"Oh, Harry," she cried before she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

After the hug, he was full of questions and Hermione answered them to the best of her knowledge. He was polite about it and made her feel at ease, something she was grateful for. At least one of her boys had taken the news well. She just had to hope the other one would react somewhat rationally and would not scream bloody murder and accused her of ruining his brother's life.


	8. Sadness

_A/N: My sincerest apologies for the time between chapters. Many thanks for your continued support and encouragement to continue. It's highly appreciated. _

_This chapter is Fleur and Bill centric and won't be very long. This just needs to happen._

**AT LONG LAST**

**CHAPTER 8: SADNESS**

He knew going forward things would be different. He had felt the bond he shared with his wife ebbing away slowly since the kids had arrived at Shell Cottage and he knew things were going to change dramatically in the coming days.

He'd arrived back at the house earlier than he had expected and he just couldn't go inside. He wanted to talk to his wife alone and find out for sure what was happening, but he was trying to deal with his feelings first.

He truly loved Fleur. Their life together had been nice and simple so far, even with the stress of the war. He loved being married to her and how they always took care of each other. Even when he had known he wasn't her destined mate, he had truly enjoyed their time together. They had made a home for themselves in their little cottage and surprisingly, Fleur had adapted well to their life without many frills or luxuries.

As he walked down the shoreline, he wiped a tear from his cold cheek and sighed. Even when his feelings for his wife were diminishing, he knew it would hurt to let her go completely. He knew they'd figure out a way to stay friends, but he would need a little time to go from being a happily married man, to a solitary one. While the transition would be smooth and not overly painful, he was still feeling it. Maybe it was the little bit of wolf in him that was messing with what was supposed to be a painless dissolution of their marriage. As far as he knew, it wasn't supposed to hurt; he would be able to let Fleur go without hard feelings between them. But it appeared it wouldn't be that simple.

Maybe the wolf in him felt some sort of connection to his wife's Veela, or it was just a possessive thing, some misguided attempt at mating with her. But whatever it was, he felt hollow inside. He was torn between letting her be happy with her rightful mate and keeping her with him. He knew also that no matter what he did, it wouldn't work because if she wasn't destined to him, there was nothing and no magic that would make her stay.

Fleur had never had a problem with his condition and never shied away from his scars. She was proud of being with him and she had loved him. He had no doubts that she had been a devoted wife to him while they had been together. She had understood the times he needed to be alone because the moon affected him a bit, she understood his business with The Order and she supported him always.

But something major had happened between the time he had left and the time he had come back. He could feel it in his bones. Fleur was no longer his and she had taken some step with the person she was destined to be with. He just had no idea who it could be because there were six additional guests in his house, not counting Griphook, and he couldn't for the life of him decide which of them it could be.

He just hoped it wasn't his brother. The idea of letting Fleur go to another family member bothered him, even if he would have no say in the matter. He also hoped it wasn't the old man, because as much as Mr. Ollivander was nice, he just couldn't picture his wife with him. Griphook was totally out of the questions, since he didn't think a Veela would ever mate with a goblin.

So that left two young men and two young women. It could be any of them because he was well aware Fleur's mate could be a woman.

The more he thought about it, it dawned on him that Fleur seemed to be having a battle of wills with Hermione. They were butting heads and extra aware of each other since she had arrived. He hadn't thought much about it at the time, but his wife had been adamant about the brunette's care and wellbeing and she hadn't allowed anyone to help her. Even as they bickered, they could hardly take their eyes off of each other. He had thought those were measuring looks meant to find a crack in each other's armor.

Now, it seemed, the looks had meant something altogether different.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he stopped his pacing and faced the rolling waves. It seemed he had his answer.

"William?"

He turned around to come face to face with his wife. She was dressed in jeans and a bulky sweater, a soft scarf around her neck.

"Fleur," he greeted softly.

"What are you doing out 'ere? When did you get back?"

"A while ago. I just needed to do some thinking."

"Oh?"

Bill offered her his hand. "Walk with me for a bit? I think we need to sort some things out, yeah?"

Her eyes widened just a tiny bit, but he saw it nonetheless. She placed her hand in his and he smiled reassuringly at her as they started walking down the solitary beach.

"You found your rightful mate," he started softly and felt her body stiffen next to his. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze as they continued to walk. "I'm not mad. Just a little sad to let you go."

Fleur sighed.

"You're sad? But you're not supposed to feel any pain!"

"I thought the same, but there you have it. I think the wolf part is the one responsible, because I know I have to let you go and I think I'm okay with that, but there is a part of me that is hurting because we're over. I can't help how I feel and I don't want to lie to you about it, either."

Tears pooled in Fleur's eyes as she looked at him. "I honestly didn't zink zis would ever 'appen, William. I zought you and I would be 'appy and no one would come between us. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, I don't want you to cry, alright? There is nothing you can do to change this. It is your destiny and I'm happy you found her. Please don't apologize."

Her eyes widened once more and her tears finally fell down her face. "You know who it is?"

"I have a good idea. I've been out here thinking for a while, running everything over in my head trying to figure it out. I know it started when the kids arrived and I just have this feeling its Hermione."

Her gasp was all the confirmation he needed. He hung his head a little and swallowed the sudden lump trapped in his throat.

"William, I don't know what to say to you. I was waiting for you to arrive at 'ome so we could talk about it."

"I figured as much, but I needed to wrap my head around it before we spoke. How did you know it was her?"

Fleur shrugged. "It's 'ard to explain. Once zey arrived, I just felt zis pull towards 'er. Something I 'ad never felt before for anyone. I just 'ad to be near 'er, take care of 'er and make sure she was alright. She was so beat up when she arrived. Zere were so many bruises and so many scars! All I wanted was to gather 'er in my arms and make it all better. I wanted to take away all of 'er bad memories and all of 'er pain. I didn't know what was 'appening so I 'ad to contact my family."

"Wow. I didn't know it would happen like that. I just thought if you ever found the right person, you'd know right away and so would they."

"I didn't know 'ow it would 'appen, either. But I just 'ad zis feeling I couldn't shake so I wrote my grandmother and mother. Zey asked me to come over so we could talk about it. Since I didn't want to bother you with ze news if I was wrong, I didn't tell you I was going. When you got 'ome yesterday and I 'ad just arrived, I was coming back from France. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I had a feeling you hadn't just come from the market. Hermione and Luna seemed worried I was there and you weren't. And then when I tried to kiss you, you sort of pushed me away."

She looked towards the rolling waves before saying anything. She hated hurting him because he really was a good man. He didn't deserve this and she just didn't know what to do to make it better for him.

"I don't know 'ow else to apologize to you. I never meant for any of zis to 'appen."

"I know that, Fleur. I know you didn't set out to purposely hurt me. I knew when I married you that it might not be forever. I guess I just didn't expect it to be this short of a marriage."

Again, she was at a loss for words. How could she keep explaining things to him when it was so obvious he was hurting? How could she tell him everything had finally made sense to her when she had kissed Hermione? How could she tell him that even now, holding _his_ hand, she felt like she was betraying the brunette?

"Fleur, I can see you're struggling with this. I don't need to know all of the details. I just need to know what to do now. What do I do to make this easier on both of us? Do you want me to move out?"

"Non! William, zis is your 'ome. I don't expect you to do zat at all. I 'ave my own place in London. If anyone 'as to go it's me."

"But what about everyone staying 'ere?"

She sighed sadly. "Ze trio is going to be leaving any day now. I know zey are plotting something and Griphook is 'elping zem. When zey leave, we need to make sure Luna and ze rest 'ave a safe place to be."

"Wait. You're not going with her?"

Fleur threw out her arm in frustration. "'Ermione is very stubborn. She won't let me go with zem and she wants me to be somewhere safe as well. I don't know what to do."

"And you're just going to listen to her? Fleur, wherever they go from here is bound to be dangerous. She's already hurt. I wouldn't let her go."

"And you don't zink I already 'ad zis conversation with 'er? You don't zink I want to go? Just ze zought of 'er being out zere and getting 'urt again is killing me! But I must also understand 'er reasoning and respect 'er wishes."

He watched her for a moment before speaking again. "You love her."

Fleur locked eyes with him and simply gave a small nod. "I don't know 'ow it's possible so quickly, I don't understand it, but yes, I do."

He just pulled her into his arms and held her. He didn't know what else to do to ease her pain. Because it was obvious by just looking into her expressive eyes that Fleur was already in pain and feeling the loss of her mate leaving and going into danger.

"Everything is me is screaming at me to protect 'er, even if I 'ave to give my life to save 'ers. I don't know 'ow I'm going to survive not 'aving 'er close, William."

When she started crying softly, he just held her tighter and fought his own tears. Somehow, as they had spoken, his own pain had eased knowing she was happy. He wasn't feeling hollow anymore, but protective. He just felt some sort of peace now that was helping him hold his crying wife and she cried for the one she loved.

"Fleur, I'm going to be here for you no matter what, alright? This bloody war is tearing every family apart and I don't want you to be alone. Even if you go to London, I'll be by to see you and make sure you're doing well. I'm not going to abandon you when you need me most."

Fleur's cries just got louder as he ran his hand over her hair.

"You're an amazing man, William Weasley and I was lucky to 'ave you ze short time I did."

"No way, darling. I was the lucky one!" He stepped back and used his fingers to dry her tears. "Come now, there is no more crying. We're going to go to the house, sit everyone down and explain all at once what's happened. I don't want to repeat myself more than I have to."

"Do you zink everyone will take it well?"

He scratched at the stubble on his chin and thought about that for a moment. "Hmm, I think so. I think most everyone will be okay with the news other than my little brother. He fancies Hermione and he's not going to take the news well. I'm just warning you right now that he's probably going to act like a right prat, but if he does, I'll set him straight."

"Oui. I 'ad figured as much already. 'E is not going to be 'appy about zis. I just 'ope 'e doesn't decide to abandon zem again. I don't zink 'Arry and 'Ermione can do this alone."

"And if he does? If he decides he can't help because he's mad at her?"

Another profound sigh left her parted lips. "Zen she will 'ave to listen to reason and let me come along. It's 'ard enough letting zem go. Zey are just barely adults and it feels like the weight of ze wizarding world is in zeir 'ands. It's not fair, William."

"You can help, you know. We can go to The Order and I'm sure they'd be happy to let you help again. We already helped with getting Harry that one time and you did a really good job. You have amazing skills and you're a gifted witch. We can always use more help and that way you'll feel like you're helping them along."

She nodded. "I like zat idea. I won't be able to sit at my flat in London and pretend like zings are alright. I'd rather be 'elping in any way I can."

"Then it's settled. Let's go up to the house and talk to everyone at once. Then, when the shook wears off, we can start planning. I'll bunk with the boys tonight," he added as an afterthought.

"I appreciate zat, William, but I zink, if it's alright with you, zat it would be best if I stay in 'Ermione's room until she leaves. I promise you zat nothing will 'appen between us. You can 'ave our room."

"Fleur, I'm really okay with things now. Talking has helped a lot. I think I just needed that. I know she's your mate and that soon she won't be next to you. Whatever happens, happens, alright?"

She hugged him fiercely. "I do love you, William Weasley."

His smile was a little wobbly when he held her back, but he returned her sentiments before stepping back once more, taking her hand and leading her back to the cottage.

0-0

When they entered through the kitchen, Hermione and Luna were there going over Fleur's cookbooks once more. They both looked up and Hermione's eyes zeroed in on their clasped hands.

When Bill noticed, he quickly cleared his throat before letting Fleur go. "Um, Luna, can you gather everyone in the living room? There's something Fleur and I need to talk to you all about, but first we need to speak to Hermione alone."

The blonde looked at all of them before nodding slowly. After giving Hermione's shoulder a light squeeze, she walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione watched them warily for a moment before standing up and walking closer.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?"

0-0

_A/N 2: How many of you are betting Ronald throws a hissy fit when he finds out? _


End file.
